<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Manifest by GingerEl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402640">Manifest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl'>GingerEl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Non-Explicit Sex, Older Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Other, Pining, Reincarnation, Soulmates, minor Prompto Argentum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignis has a dream sometimes. Just one dream - the only thing he knows of his soulmate.<br/>“Barista,” Ignis says, stressing the pronunciation, “Coffee.”<br/>“Ah, no wonder you fell in love with me,” Gladio teases.<br/>Ignis shakes his head, “Has nothing to do with being soulmates of course. That pre-destined fate we’re so fortunate to have.”<br/>“Ignis,” Gladio says, suddenly serious, “I love you. Fate be damned. Soulmate or no soulmate I would find you in every life, every reality and love you with every part of my being.”<br/>“But we are soulmates,” Ignis says.<br/>“Completely unimportant,” Gladio retorts</p><p>Alternatively: Ignis reunites with his soulmate in the winter of his twenty-eighth year and finally experiences the spring, summer and autumn he always wanted. And with Gladio by his side winter isn’t anything like it used to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gladnis Valentine's Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/gifts">shepherd</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did not anticipate this getting as long as it did but I read through Shepherd's prompts for the exchange - which were lovely and broad - and well. I had a vague idea and  THIS happened. It demanded to be written. </p><p>Thank you for planting the brain worm Shepherd and I hope its not too long for you 💛</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis has a dream sometimes.</p><p>Unlike many others he’s not <em>plagued</em> by dreams of his former lives. He’s not bombarded nightly with images, no happy little looks at a time when his soulmate was by his side - or the elongated heartbreak of remembering a past permanently divided. <br/>But he does have <em>a</em> dream.</p><p>It’s hazy - just the smell of fire and a pain behind his eyes. The sound of rushing water and a rough voice, crying out, screaming in agony, “<em>Iggy, what were you thinking</em>?”</p><p>But that’s it. The only hint he was ever bestowed by which to find his destined with - his <em>soulmate</em>.</p><p>Were they so <em>young</em>? Had they had just <em>one</em> life together before now? Ignis feels old beyond his years and Noctis often teases him that he must have lived life a thousand times over to act the way he does.</p><p>It doesn’t make any sense.</p><p>He knows them not at all but he hopes his soulmate, if they’re still out there, isn’t suffering without him. Baring the brunt of an eternity of existences in which at least one, according to Ignis’ memory at least, had caused them pain.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Ignis hands Noctis the report and his friend doesn’t even glance at the title before tossing it down onto his desk.</p><p>“You need a hobby,” Noct says.</p><p>“I beg your pardon.”</p><p>“Something,” Noct goes on, “<em>Anything</em> to occupy at least a fraction of your time.”</p><p>“And why on earth would I need to do that?” Ignis asks.</p><p>“Because it’s -” Noctis pulls back his shirt sleeve to get a good look at his watch “- 9:08 on Monday morning and you just handed me a completed report which means that you wrote this up over the weekend. The <em>weekend</em> Iggy.”</p><p>Ignis adjusts his glasses even though they’re already perfectly straight.</p><p>“I’m not sure what that has to do with anything,” Ignis says, “I may as well use my time <em>productively</em> -”</p><p>“Gods Iggy do you <em>hear</em> yourself?” Noct snaps.</p><p>Ignis opens his mouth to retort that his <em>hearing is just fine, thank you</em> but Noctis barrels on, incensed beyond his usual detachment.</p><p>“You can’t keep going on like this Iggy, I know you haven’t found them but you’re not <em>looking</em>. You’re not even <em>open</em> to looking for them -”</p><p>“<em>Noctis</em>,” Ignis warns.</p><p>It’s so <em>easy</em> for Noctis to say this when he was so relatively lucky, so fortunate to have found <em>his</em> soulmates at the ages of fifteen and nineteen respectively. His soul so rare and so wonderful that it was split not two but <em>three</em> ways. Noctis had experienced a rough time with <em>his</em> dreams an almost endless barrage that had not let up even when he met Prompto</p><p>“You need to do <em>something</em>, go somewhere that isn’t this office or your apartment - join the gym or take a class - just <em>something</em> so you can stop existing in this sad -”</p><p>“That’s <em>enough</em>,” Ignis snaps and he feels an uncomfortable and unfamiliar heat in his face. Not embarrassment but <em>anger</em>. Ignis is so rarely <em>angry</em> and almost never at Noctis who he’s known his entire life.</p><p>Noctis looks chastised but he presses his lips firmly together and offers no apology.</p><p>“I have work to do,” Ignis says stiffly turning to leave, “If you need me you know how to reach me.”</p><p>Ignis strides to the door and as his hand touches the handle Noct mumbles a low but fervent, “Ignis…”</p><p>Ignis leaves anyway, letting the door snap shut decisively behind him. He doesn’t like to quarrel with Noctis but his friend, at least, will be soothed from this moment when he later returns home to <em>two</em> wonderful soulmates that will help vanish any lingering ill-feelings.</p><p>Noctis doesn’t visit him for the rest of the day, only emails Ignis in that he is cc’d on anything he <em>absolutely</em> needs to see and Ignis is too uneasy over their ‘argument’ to bridge the gap himself. Tomorrow, he tells himself, he will fix it, starting with setting aside some time tonight to bake something for him. Tomorrow they will start afresh.</p><p>They have survived together their entire lives together and nothing as trivial as these few hours of tension will be the thing that overcomes them.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Ignis has a meeting before Noct even turns up for work so he deposits a small container of Tenebraen pastries on his desk with a short note to save <em>at least</em> one each for Prompto and Luna. When Ignis <em>finally </em>done around ten and he returns to his office to find a sticky note attached to his monitor, vibrant bright yellow in a see of grey and black.</p><p><em>come over for dinner tonight, </em>it reads in Noct’s spiky handwriting, <em>Lu’s making seafood linguine</em>. There’s a word scribbled out into a messy black rectangle and then a little rougher, like he wrote it in a hurry he added, <em>I put a membership at the gym across the street on the company account. They have yoga classes and stuff. Maybe you could go with luna + Prom? (ref:LC1092)</em></p><p>Ignis’ sighs and crumples the note without thought tossing it in to the bin beside his desk. The yellow paper hits the rim and tumbles in and Ignis watches it go with a sudden inexplicable sense of loss. Shaking his head to clear it, Ignis keeps his eyes firmly <em>away</em> from the note as he regains his seat at his desk.</p><p>He texts Noctis an affirmative to the dinner invitation - Luna’s linguine is <em>divine</em> - but <em>honestly</em>, what use is a gym membership to him? Ignis already does yoga in the comfort of his own home - at no financial loss to the company <em>or</em> himself. He’ll have to see if he can find a way to circumvent the charge without Noctis noticing.</p><p>Ignis’ day <em>drags</em> as it often does mid-week. People harass him about things not quite finished from the start of the week - none of which are <em>his</em> responsibility mind - as well as badgering him to get a jump on end of week problems that don’t technically even exist yet.</p><p>Noct pokes his head into his office around lunch time to ask if they should share a ride home and Ignis readily agrees only so long as <em>he</em> is the one driving. Noctis rolls his eyes but his smile is affectionate.</p><p>“While you’re here,” Ignis says, “Sign this form for me, please.”</p><p>Noct approaches easily and scribbles his signature on the line above Ignis’ with a small sigh. He doesn't even check to see what he's signing off on.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have to second sign stuff for you,” Noct bemoans as he often has before, “You’re better at my job that I am. I keep telling everyone that.”</p><p>“Careful now,” Ignis teases, “Or they’ll swap our positions and you know I have no patience to maintain that fish tank of yours.”</p><p>Noct’s smiling as he shakes his head but his attention is caught and Ignis watches as the happiness seeps out of his smile over the span of a few seconds.</p><p>“What is it?” Ignis asks and he follows the line of Noct’s gaze to his bin. And the crumpled yellow post-it note within.</p><p>“Noctis…”</p><p>Noct takes a deep breath and straightens up from where he’s leaning against the desk.</p><p>“I tried,” he says, “If you don’t want to -” Noctis shrugs.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Ignis says reflexively.</p><p>Noctis waves the apology away and instead tells him, “We’re leaving at five o’clock sharp!”</p><p>“Five thirty,” Ignis offers, only half joking.</p><p>“Every minute I’m here after five is one less vegetable I’m eating with my dinner and you can explain to Luna why.”</p><p>“You think you’d have grown out of that by now,” Ignis mutters as Noct turns to leave.</p><p>“Never!” he calls over his shoulder.</p><p>Ignis glances at the post-it note again. There’s a weird feeling in his chest, a strange <em>longing</em>, the seeping dread of a mistake just made. There’s no <em>reason</em> for this feeling Ignis knows, there’s <em>nothing</em> in a small note that should be making him this feel this way. A note he never even wanted.</p><p>It must simply be because of Noct’s reaction to it, he’s sure. It can’t possibly be anything else.</p><p>- - -</p><p>“Ignis!” Luna says happily as he and Noctis make their way into the kitchen. She hastily wipes her hands on the cloth tucked into the pocket of her, rather darling, pale blue floral apron.</p><p>She’s just in jeans and a chunky knit sweater besides, thick fluffy socks to ward off the late-February chill from outside despite the almost <em>toasty</em> temperature of their small house. Somehow she makes the messy bun on top of her head look elegant.</p><p>“Luna, dear, how are you?” Ignis asks and he stoops a little so she can give him a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Well enough,” Luna says, “I’ve missed <em>you</em> however, we need to make this a weekly thing.”</p><p>Noctis slides past her, dropping a kiss on the side of her head and muttering “I’m good to Luna thanks for asking” on his way to his other blond. Prompto’s set up at the breakfast bar and taking up the whole stretch of counters with text books, notepads and what looks to be a dismantled old fashions analogue camera.</p><p>When Noct puts a hand on Prompto’s waist the other blond startles and looks up, beaming when he sees them all.</p><p>“Noct, Iggy!” he says, quickly pecking Noct’s mouth before leaning around wave at Ignis, “How was work?”</p><p>“Exhausting,” Noct complains at the same time Ignis says, “Quite alright.”</p><p>Noct shoots him a funny look.</p><p>Luna laughs brightly and takes Ignis’ hand, “Come taste the sauce for me and you can tell me all about what dear Noctis has <em>really</em> been up to at work the last few weeks.”</p><p>Dutifully Ignis does both things, stirring in just a <em>pinch</em> more salt to the sauce while regaling Luna with short stories of Noctis at work. It, eventually, comes around to the post-it note from that morning and Luna’s face pinches together a little in concern.</p><p>“That was my idea,” Luna admits as she begins to roll out the pasta dough, “I’m sorry if it upset you.”</p><p>“I’m not upset,” Ignis assures her. Upset is not quite the right word. Confused. Concerned about <em>her</em> concern.</p><p>Luna smiles but it’s a bare little thing, “I just want you to be happy - I thought something to focus on outside work might do you some good.”</p><p>It’s almost the same as what Noctis had said to him the day before but softened by Luna’s gentle voice and tentative expression.</p><p>“I assure you I’m quite content,” Ignis says.</p><p>Luna hums thoughtfully, fingers testing the smooth surface of the dough.</p><p>“We have so much happiness here. We - the three of use - we were <em>so</em> lucky to find one another. I would like you to be that happy. To be more than content,” Luna says.</p><p>Ignis nods but he has no words.</p><p>It <em>is</em> a nice thought, wonderful even but how is he to go about it? Even if he found his soulmate <em>tomorrow</em> that’s no guarantee that he’ll even be happy, truly happy in the way everyone anticipates. Ignis is almost thirty, right at the tail end of his twenties and it’s <em>possible</em> that his soulmate has already settled down with someone else.</p><p>Not <em>everyone</em> loves their soulmate romantically - even when it feels so consumingly certain that they had done so in previous lives.</p><p>Ignis is certain.</p><p>So certain he feels he almost loves them in <em>this</em> one already.</p><p>Whoever they are.</p><p>Ignis risks a glance at the other too - Noctis cradling Prompto against his chest and probably being more of a hindrance than a help to Prompto as he tries to get through his university work.</p><p>“What was it like?” Ignis dares ask, keeping his voice low. It’s not that doesn’t <em>want</em> to talk to them all about this, or that his interest in this matter is so private to himself that he’d be upset at them knowing. He’s just not sure he can bear the attention of all three of them at once.</p><p>“The first time we touched?” Luna asks, “Or before.”</p><p>“Before?” Ignis asks.</p><p>Luna hums thoughtfully, “I could feel it <em>before</em>, you know. When we were close. Noctis too.”</p><p>“I don’t understand.”</p><p>Luna laughs, “I <em>hate</em> coffee as you know. Yet that day when I met Prompto for the first time - I felt <em>drawn</em> inside. The smell of coffee makes me positively <em>sick</em> yet I couldn’t stop myself from stepping inside.”</p><p>“I didn’t know that,” Ignis admits.</p><p>“Not everyone feels it,” Luna says with a small shrug, “It didn’t happen for Prompto <em>at all</em> and it affected Noctis quite differently - though of course, you know that.”</p><p>“So Prompto didn’t know -”</p><p>“Not until I touched his hand,” Luna confirms. She smiles fondly and casts her eyes over to her partners, “We caused quite a scene at his place of work.”</p><p>Ignis can imagine. Prompto never reacts to anything in a <em>small</em> way and he certainly can’t picture him receiving an endless lifetime of memories over the span of a few breaths without causing a bit of a commotion. Ignis only <em>now</em> remembers Prompto being fired after a short stint at a local coffee shop the first time he attended university. Perhaps Ignis now understands <em>why.</em></p><p>“What happened with Noctis?” Ignis asks and he must not pitch his voice low enough because Noct immediately - defensively - calls:</p><p>“What about <em>me</em>?”</p><p>Luna laughs and Ignis chuckles alongside her.</p><p>“Tell Ignis about the year book, love, where you saw my picture for the first time,” Luna commands him gently.</p><p>Noct’s face pitches slightly in surprise and even Prompto half smiles around the pen in his mouth.</p><p>“So me and Prom were looking something up in a yearbook for reference,” Noct starts and he playfully jostles Prompto, “You know him, overachiever and all. He'd agreed to be the photographer and I <em>of course</em> followed along.”</p><p>Prompto rolls his eyes but does nothing more than mark something off in his notepad. Ignis remembers it very well in fact. How Noctis had been so pleased - relieved - to have found Prompto it took some time before he was willing to leave his side for very long at all.</p><p>“Anyway, we were looking through them and Prompto flicked past some pictures and it felt like -” Noct pauses to consider “Like my heart stopped and it wouldn’t start beating again until I found it.”</p><p>“It?”</p><p>Noct shrugs, “I can’t explain it. I was just drawn with no explanation. I waited until Prompto was done and then I took it. Opened it right up on Luna’s photo and I <em>knew</em>.”</p><p>“From a <em>photograph</em>?” Ignis asks.</p><p>Noctis nods and Prompto mutters, “Didn’t tell <em>me</em> anything about it of course. Just suffered for another couple years until Luna asked me for a hot chocolate and I gave my weekend manager second degree burns on his thigh.”</p><p>Noct turns and nuzzles into Prompto’s hair with a low murmur and Ignis turns back to the food with Luna to give them privacy.</p><p>He’d never <em>known</em> this, never knew that people felt <em>drawn</em> towards their soulmates in inexplicable ways. Even if he <em>had</em> known this Ignis supposes he never would have thought it could happen to <em>him</em>, not with nothing but a single dream and an ache in his heart to guide him.</p><p>Luna feeds the pasta dough into the machine, cranking the handle to press it thinner and thinner with each pass and Ignis puts his own hand into his pocket. His fingers touch the edge of the crumpled post-it he’d pulled from the bin that afternoon. It had drawn his attention <em>all</em> day and he’d been unable to settle on any task while it was no longer <em>so far</em> away, a suddenly precious thing that he had so carelessly discarded.</p><p>Ignis doesn’t know what it means, but he <em>wonders. </em></p><p>
  <em>- - -</em>
</p><p>Noctis has a rare lunch meeting with his father, making it so Ignis is able to slip from the office during his <em>own</em> lunch break without notice. Ignis rarely bothers to take it normally and when he’s made it through the long elevator ride down and out of the foyer into the bustling street outside he can’t help but to admit the sunlight and the <em>fresh</em> air are a pleasant addition to his day.</p><p>If nothing else at all comes of this at least he’ll have <em>that</em>.</p><p>Ignis puts his hand into his pocket to run the pad of his finger over the sharp edge of the double folded post-it. For what must the dozenth time in a handful of days. He’d memorised the reference number that first day, that first <em>glance</em>, but he’s still not been able to part with the crumpled note. Each attempt had made him feel <em>anxious</em>, almost nauseous. It’s moved from one pair of trousers to the next, migrating to his blazer that very morning and now the fleece lined pocket of his winter coat.</p><p><em>Maybe</em>.</p><p>Maybe this is what Luna meant.</p><p>Because Ignis is certainly drawn by this, despite himself he <em>wants</em> to see this out.</p><p>It’s inexplicable and illogical - two things Ignis tries never to be.</p><p>He has no way of knowing if it’s the <em>thing</em> Luna described or just his own feelings getting the better of him but as he pauses to let the automatic doors of the fitness centre open to admit him Ignis can <em>hear</em> his own heartbeat pounding in his ears.</p><p>A woman a few years Ignis' senior is stood behind the front desk, long brown hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. She <em>half</em> smiles when she sees him, eyes flicking across his suited form before offering him a nod.</p><p>“What can I do for you?” she asks, leaning forward against the welcome desk.</p><p>“A membership has been purchased for me?” Ignis says, “I have a reference number -”</p><p>“Oh! Scientia?” she asks.</p><p>“Ah yes, Ignis Scientia,” Ignis adjusts his glasses, “That’s me. I was told you have classes.”</p><p>She nods, “Mhm, you can sign up for sessions online but you’ve gotta have an induction with one of the PTs before you can use the gym.”</p><p>Ignis can’t think of <em>anything</em> worse.</p><p>Well, okay, he <em>can</em>. But being forced to wander around the fitness centre with someone who’s life is telling other people how to <em>improve</em> their appearance is right at the bottom of the long list of things he’ll willingly do with his time. Right beneath watching Noct fish in the <em>rain</em> for six hours wearing an insubstantial coat and holding a faulty umbrella. Again.</p><p>Ignis can’t imagine how <em>droll</em> and entirely pointless it will be to have a dozen pieces of weight lifting equipment explained to him when he knows full well he’ll never use them.</p><p>“That’s hardly necessary -”</p><p>“Company policy, for safety,” she says, softening her flat tone with a crooked smile, “I’m Crowe, by the way.”</p><p>“Charmed,” Ignis sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose, “When do you have slots available for this <em>induction</em>?”</p><p>Crowe taps briefly at the keyboard in front of her.</p><p>“Hmm, Nyx and Libertus have got a tonne of open evening slots this week. But if you’re after immediacy then Gladio -”</p><p>Crowe keeps talking but Ignis doesn’t hear her. The pounding in his chest is so loud that <em>she</em> must be able to hear it now.</p><p>Gladio.</p><p>Ignis <em>knows</em> that name.</p><p>He’s never heard it once in his life but he knows that name.</p><p><em>Gladio</em>.</p><p><em>This</em> is it. What Luna had meant. This undeniable fact that he <em>knows</em> this person he’s never met.</p><p>“Yes,” Ignis blurts, “The appointment with Gladio will be perfect.”</p><p>Crowe snaps her mouth shut and Ignis is suddenly cognisant that he must have interrupted her.</p><p>“I’ll book you in,” she says and after a few clicks of the mouse a short strip of paper emerges from the small printer besides the computer. She holds it out to him.</p><p>“Figured you’d be too busy during the day,” Crowe says and she shrugs. Mischievously her mouth pulls up in another smile.</p><p>“You own sweats or something, right? Sneakers?”</p><p>Ignis almost snatches the paper from between her fingers, face burning a little both from the social faux pas and the teasing. Their fingers brush as he takes it and Ignis is honestly a little relieved at the immediate confirmation that <em>she</em> is not his soulmate.</p><p>It would have been shocking for several reasons, not least of all that, to date, Ignis has never one time in his entire life been attracted to a woman.</p><p>He’s sure she <em>is</em> attractive, objectively, and were it not at his expense there is something about her assured and casual self confidence that’s <em>appealing</em>.</p><p>“I assure you I have appropriate athletic wear,” he says. If he was feeling more <em>sure</em> of himself, less knocked off his axis, he might take the time to point out that he’s been a begrudging but consistent runner since his teens and an avid - at home - yoga enthusiast since his job confined him to a <em>not quite</em> comfortable chair several years ago.</p><p>Crowe grins, “See you tomorrow morning then.”</p><p><em>Tomorrow morning</em>.</p><p>Ignis doesn’t look at the paper in his hand until he’s back in the elevator, lest he reveal he wasn’t listening in the first place. The pounding of his heart eases a trifle as soon as he’s outside and he <em>wonders</em> if Gladio is in there now. Almost within grasping distance.</p><p>
  <em>Appt time: 09:15</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trainer: Gladio A</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Appt type: Induction </em>
</p><p><em>That</em> just happens to be forty-five minutes after his work day usually starts.</p><p>No way to keep it from Noctis now, Ignis supposes.</p><p>-</p><p>“You need tomorrow morning off…” Noctis says in disbelief.</p><p>“Yes - I’ll make up the time in the evening,” Ignis says.</p><p>Noctis blinks, “I’m not worried about <em>that</em>.”</p><p>“People ask for time off all the time, Noct,” Ignis says.</p><p>Noct laughs, “People, yes. You, no.”</p><p>Ignis sighs.</p><p>“What for?” Noctis asks.</p><p>“I have my induction at the fitness centre.”</p><p>Noct sits bolt upright in his seat with his eyes almost comically wide.</p><p>“You’re kidding?”</p><p>Ignis rolls his eyes, “Somebody suggested I ought to find something to fill my time.”</p><p>“Huh,” Noct says with a grin, “They sound like a smart guy.”</p><p>“They have their moments,” Ignis concedes fondly and Noct’s smile slips into something more genuine, more natural.</p><p>“What made you change your mind?”</p><p>“Honestly? I’m not sure,” Ignis admits.</p><p>Noct nods and starts to do something at his computer, “I’ll mark you away for the morning. Don’t worry about making up the time.”</p><p>“Noctis…”</p><p>“<em>Ignis</em>,” Noct mimics, “You haven’t taken a sick day in six years. Take the damn morning off.”</p><p>Sensing that even <em>he</em> won’t be able to sway Noctis on this matter Ignis just nods and starts to ease himself out of the chair.</p><p>“Why the morning?” Noct suddenly asks, “They only do these <em>inductions</em> in the morning?”</p><p>Ignis sinks back into the seat.</p><p>He could lie and perhaps he <em>should</em>. But he and Noctis have always been honest with each other.</p><p>“I - when they said the trainers name I -”</p><p>Noct sits forward again, seemingly to understand with more precocity than Ignis had. Noctis always <em>had</em> been very in tune with these things. Perhaps there’s something in who he was, in one of his <em>befores</em>, that explains it.</p><p>“Ignis is it -”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Ignis shakes his head, “I didn’t meet them, not yet. It’s just - it felt like I knew them,” Ignis dislikes stumbling over his words so but he persists nonetheless, “Like she was saying the name of an old friend whom I had lost contact with.”</p><p>Noctis lets out a rough breath.</p><p>“That’s how it was for me - with Luna,” Noct reminds him</p><p>“You saw a picture,” Ignis argues.</p><p>Noctis shrugs, “How much more is a picture worth than a name?”</p><p>- - -</p><p>[Noctis 09:01] FWIW. When I said take the morning I meant it. I’ll see you after lunch.</p><p>[Ignis 09:02] That’s hardly necessary.</p><p>[Noctis 09:03] Do as you’re told for once.</p><p>[Ignis 09:04] Yes, Mr Caelum.</p><p>[Noctis 09:05] ugh. I hate that. Have fun, good luck. All that stuff.</p><p>Ignis <em>tries</em> not to be early to his appointment, somehow knowing that just standing around, <em>waiting</em> to meet him - <em>Gladio </em>- on the freezing Insomnia streets has <em>got</em> to be worse than waiting in the comfort of his own apartment. Somehow he still <em>is</em> early though, in an effort to be on time he’s there before the clock even says <em>ten</em> past nine and Ignis would hover outside with his gloved hands shoved in his pockets against the chill but the drifting onset of miserable rain pushes him inside.</p><p>“Oh hey, you actually turned up!” Crowe calls from the front desk, capturing his attention.</p><p>She looks quite different this morning, hoodie thrown over a similar pair of leggings and tank-top as yesterday. She’s leaning her hip against the desk, hands tucked into the sleeves of her hoodie and wrapped around a large mug of coffee.</p><p>Ignis had felt too out of sorts even for his coffee this morning and is surprised he feels no urge enough now with faint smell wafting over from her cup.</p><p>“Gladio will be out in a minute,” Crowe says, last word muffled by a yawn, she eyes him speculatively, almost <em>suspiciously</em> and Ignis shifts in his spot.</p><p>“He’ll sort out your locker so you can stash your coat,” she adds, “Nice sneaks.”</p><p>“I’m glad they pass muster,” Ignis says dryly and she laughs outwardly.</p><p>Shifting away from the desk she takes a few steps backwards until she can swing back with her leg and kick open the door labelled <em>Staff Only</em>.</p><p>“Yo Gladio,” she calls, “Your nine-fifteen is here!”</p><p>“Two seconds,” a deep voice yells back and it’s <em>him</em>.</p><p>It’s <em>him</em>.</p><p>Ignis has only ever heard his voice screaming in agony, rough and desperate with anguish over something Ignis had done but -</p><p>It’s him.</p><p>“Hey - are you okay?” Crowe asks.</p><p>But Ignis can’t possibly answer her, not least because the answer is <em>no</em> but because he’s suddenly there, shouldering open the door so it almost swings far enough to hit his colleague in the back.</p><p>He’s <em>handsome</em> and <em>broad</em>. Tall with long dark hair pulled back in a half ponytail and a neat, cropped beard on his jaw. His form is impressive, thick with muscles that take Ignis by surprise even though he’d obviously known his career path.</p><p>Gladio looks at Ignis, hand half raising in a wave before his mouth drops open.</p><p>Ignis can’t speak, can’t lift his own hand to return the half formed greeting. All he can do is <em>stare and stare</em> as his heart beats ever faster, pounding a bruise against his ribcage that Ignis thinks - half <em>hopes</em> - he’ll be able to feel for the rest of his life.</p><p>“Fucking <em>astrals</em>,” Crowe hisses and Ignis is <em>almost</em> torn away from the very, very important task of his <em>ogling</em> to watch her as she turns to elbow Gladio in in his ribs, shoving and pushing him out from behind the front desk.</p><p>Gladio goes, seemingly unable to resist her urging and almost stumbling when he’s within a few arm spans of Ignis. Ignis understands, thinks he too would struggle were someone to force him to movement right now.</p><p>Crowe jabs Gladio so harshly that he flinches, finally breaking eye contact with Ignis to glare down at her and it’s only then that Ignis feels as though he can really draw breath again, his senses fully returned to him.</p><p>Crowe makes a sharp hand gesture and Gladio nods, blinking a few times before he steps around her and raises his hand between them.</p><p>“Gladio,” he says, “It’s really <em>great</em> to meet you.”</p><p>Ignis raises his own hand, fingers held rigidly together to hide the way he trembles and after what suddenly feels like a lifetime's worth of anticipation and nerves he slips his hand against Gladio’s palm.</p><p>And it’s -</p><p>
  <em>Gladiolus drops the reigns of his horse to gesture up ahead at the huge white-bricked building ahead of them and Ignis stares on in wonder at everything that is now his. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ignis plucks berries from the bush only just faster than a girl with familiar amber eyes can eat them, all while her brother laughs joyously in the background, entertaining their friends on the patio.</em>
</p><p><em>Gladio’s hands are rough but not aggressive as they push Ignis up against the cold surface of his locker. The hoots and hollers of their peers would bother Ignis if Gladio’s mouth were less warm, any less fervent and reverent as he kisses him for all to see. Ignis’ glasses are knocked askew but he fists his hands into the red fabric of Gladio’s letter jacket and pulls him closer. </em>Call me a nerd now<em>, he thinks. </em></p><p>
  <em>The pain behind Ignis’ eyes is the worst he’s ever felt, in this life or any other but it’s worth it, worth the sacrifice of something as insignificant as his eyesight to save the life of his beloved friend. Gladio will forgive him in time he knows, though it may take him some time to understand why Ignis has done this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The tent is small and cramped with the bodies of four grown men. Gladio lies close each night his face - with one scar then two - the first and last thing Ignis sees each and every day perhaps the only thing getting him through these trying times. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gladio’s hand is warm on his thigh as they sit against the sun-baked sand, watching their friends splash in the shallow water. Prompto screams and flails as Noctis then Luna splash him with handfuls of the cold Cygilllian Ocean.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The flowers Iris picked are as beautiful as the braid she styled into her brother’s hair. When Ignis meets him at the alter Gladio takes his hand for the hundredth - thousandth - time and grins with all his teeth, eyes alright and shining with joy. Noctis clears his throat where he’s stood behind their joined hands and tugs the script he’s been agonising over for weeks from the inside pocket of his suit jacket. </em>
</p><p>Ignis is on his knees, looking up into Gladio’s concerned face as the behemoth of a man crouches before him. He has no scars but his nose looks crooked, like it might have been broken once or twice and set poorly or not at all before being allowed to heal.</p><p>“Iggy…” Gladio breathes and through what feels like cotton wool in Ignis’ ears he hears Crowe -</p><p>“Move along, stop staring. You know <em>exactly</em> what this is.”</p><p>“Iggy,” Gladio says again and his hand brushes Ignis’ cheek, “It’s really you.”</p><p>Ignis tries to move back, <em>away</em>, almost tipping himself onto his ass in the process but somehow managing to regain his feet. He feels sick, stomach rolling and unsettled, uncomfortably warm so he can <em>feel</em> the sweat starting to bead on his forehead. Gladio straightens up too, brow creasing so deep it’s almost one sharp line across his forehead.</p><p>“Iggy - Ignis,” he says, “I know its overwhelming -”</p><p>Gladio moves his hand like he’s going to grab hold of Ignis and Ignis jerks back, clear out of his reach. Ignis can’t handle that again, not another barrage of that kind, not without upending his meagre breakfast onto the polished floor. Even <em>without</em> Gladio touching him he can feel more memories pressing at his mind, some wonderful, pleasant and calm but others that are <em>painful</em> - physically and mentally draining in a way makes Ignis’ knees shake.</p><p>“You can take the morning,” Ignis hears Crowe says, “I can cover -”</p><p>“I have to go,” Ignis says. He <em>has</em> to. He has to get <em>away</em>. Clear some space between him and Gladio and hopefully within his mind as well. Just a little space so he can <em>think</em>, can process something of what just happened, any one tiny part of it.</p><p>“Ignis,” Gladio says and he sounds alarmed, trying to step forward. To his credit he stops when Ignis steps back and hold his palm up in supplication.</p><p>“Please,” Ignis begs, “Leave me be.”</p><p>He turns on his heel and strides for the exit before Gladio has any chance of stopping him, all but colliding with a young couple - hands entwined between them - as they step through the open doors. The winter rain is refreshing against what little exposed skin he has and Ignis would stop to enjoy it if his feet weren’t already racing, almost <em>running</em> across the road towards the building where he spends most of his time.</p><p>Someone Ignis vaguely recognises steps into the elevator alongside him and they open their mouth as though to make small talk before getting a <em>proper</em> look at him and visibly deciding against it. They turn their back so decidedly towards him that normally Ignis would be offended but today he is glad of the privacy.</p><p>He rushes forth onto his floor while the elevator doors are only half open and beelines straight past his own office door, ignoring the few people that offer him greetings surprised looks at his attire to burst into Noct’s office with no warning knock.</p><p>Noct’s on the phone, listening intently judging by the set of the door but he takes one look at Ignis’ face and mutters, “I have to go - I’ll call you back,” hanging up immediately.</p><p>“Iggy,” his friend says rising from his chair to step around his desk and usher his friend into the spare chair. Ignis flinches when Noct’s hands close around his arms but no more visions come, no more memories immediately rise in his mind despite the fact, Ignis is slowly realising, that <em>Noctis</em> has often been a part of his lives too. Maybe even <em>always</em>.</p><p><em>Then</em> one does come but Noctis has already manoeuvred him into the chair and Ignis can simply flinch against the high back while his head and his heart and his <em>body</em> hurts all over.</p><p><em>Ignis’ eyes burn, the flesh around them prickly and </em>raw<em> but he’s sees nothing. Almost feels nothing as he’s lowered onto the hard mattress</em>.</p><p>“I feel sick,” Ignis warms and Noct steps back, reaching for the waste bin he keeps beside his desk to place it within Ignis’ reach.</p><p>Noctis crouches before him, one hand on the arm of the chair and the other lightly on his knee.</p><p>“Are you okay? Tell me what happened?” Noctis says, barest hint of a demand in his voice.</p><p>Ignis closes his eyes against the wave of feeling. Remembering times when Noctis had more than just a hint of command in his voice, when he stood proud and strong with a <em>crown</em> on his head - half unwilling as he takes over his father’s mantle in a strange facsimile of the life they lead now.</p><p>“All at once, huh?” Noctis asks.</p><p>Ignis inhales through his nose and pushes it out through his mouth like he had helped teach Prompto as a way to manage his anxiety. Ignis focuses on the minutia of his surroundings, the slenderness of Noct’s fingers on his knee and the soft bubble and gurgle of water in Noct’s fish tank.</p><p>“You knew,” Ignis says. He tries not to be accusatory but he can’t help but feel as though he would feel better in this moment had he been at least a <em>little</em> prepared.</p><p>Ignis manages to crack his eye open in time to watch Noct shake his head, wry little smile tugging at his mouth.</p><p>“I knew that we had lived together too - you took shape in my dreams after we met the first time but he - Gladio? - he was only vague, <em>is</em> only vague even still,” Noctis explains, “Where is he now?”</p><p>Ignis swallows, “I left him at work.”</p><p>Noct’s eyebrows draw close together and he straightens up, crossing over to the cabinet under the window where a water jug sits. Quick and efficient he pours out a glassful and offers it to Ignis. It’s still chilled, refreshed by one of the interns probably sometime in the last hour and Ignis takes it gratefully, focusing on the cold glass as it presses against his palms.</p><p>“He’s probably worried about you,” Noctis offers with no inflection.</p><p>“Perhaps.”</p><p>“Do you want me to go and talk to him - let him know you’re okay?”</p><p>Ignis shakes his head, “I will see him again - I <em>want</em> to. I was simply overwhelmed.”</p><p>He feels embarrassed now, now that he has the available space for it. It’s <em>humiliating</em>. Had Prompto acting the same way? And does Gladio’s lack of reaction suggest that he has been experiencing these memories his entire life?</p><p>“Drink some of that,” Noct instructs, “I’ll get Prompto to drive you home when you’re feeling better.”</p><p>“I - “ <em>Should go and speak with Gladio</em> he intends to say, but he knows that he is not ready. As much as he wants to be he's not. Ignis does not want his next meeting with Gladio to be while he’s trembling and unsure in his yoga pants.</p><p>“I didn’t know Prompto was visiting today,” Ignis says instead. He takes a drink, if only to stop Noctis from staring at him so intensely.</p><p>“Came to fix an issue in marketing,” Noct says, “When you’re feeling better remind me I want to hire a new graphic designer, ours is terrible.”</p><p>“I’ll prepare a freelance invoice for Prompto in the morning,” Ignis says.</p><p>“Don’t worry about that now,” Noct argues, “Ignis - <em>thank you</em>.”</p><p>“Noctis,” Ignis breathes, “My friend I -”</p><p>Noct kneels before him again, “In one life time you won’t be constantly saving my ass. I promise.”</p><p>Ignis smiles, though he remembers the deep pull of painful sacrifice cut by the familiar satisfaction of close friendship with a man he considers his brother. And apparently <em>always</em> has done.</p><p>“I am always happy to do so, Noctis. I assure you. And I always will be.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Like a crazy movie montage but edited weird so the sound of one starts before the video of the last one has ended.”</p>
<p>Ignis hums in agreement.</p>
<p>“Like sitting in a circle of old, janky televisions all set to a different channels at different volumes all at once.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Ignis sighs, “<em>Exactly </em>like that.”</p>
<p>Prompto drums his fingers against the steering wheel as he waits for the traffic light to turn green.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry it happened like that for you - I remember it. It sucks,” Prompto says with a touching amount of sincerity.</p>
<p>“And<em> I’m</em> sorry it happened to you, Prompto,” Ignis says, “Did it - it got better?”</p>
<p>Prompto bobs his head in a nod, “I was pretty inconsolable for a couple days. Then I just started having the normal dreams for a while. And only when I met Luna. Noct was kind of underwhelming by comparison. But that’s because I only got a small taste I guess. I needed Luna to like, unlock the final boss of my past lives.”</p>
<p>Prompto giggles and Ignis chuckles with him.</p>
<p>“If you need anything,” Prompto says, sobering, “I’m here to talk. We all are.”</p>
<p>“How did you manage, when it first happened?”</p>
<p>“I passed out. Spilt burning coffee over a co-worker and got fired,” Prompto lists, “I promise it’s worth it though.”</p>
<p>“Well, you had no intentions of being a professional barista for the rest of your life so I’m sure it was no great hardship for you,” Ignis teases. He had also <em>just</em> moved in with Noctis so the financial impact was of no consequence to him either. But that’s beside the point.</p>
<p>“I had <em>no idea</em> what I wanted to do then,” Prompto says, mumbling after, “I still don’t, really.”</p>
<p>They pass the rest of the drive in silence and Ignis isn’t used to being driven around by <em>anyone</em>, least of all Prompto. He trusts his friend enough that he's able to pass it quite calmly, none of the memories that surface extreme enough to have him reeling and sick.</p>
<p>
  <em>Gladio shuffles him forwards with his hands over his eyes. “No peeking,” he mutters. </em>
</p>
<p>“<em>I believe that’s largely up to </em>you<em> love,” Ignis retorts.</em></p>
<p>Prompto turns the car off and starts to unbuckle his seat belt but Ignis half raises his hand.</p>
<p>“I’m quite alright,” Ignis says, “I’m just in need of a little rest.”</p>
<p>“I can come up with you,” Prompto offers.</p>
<p>“No need, I promise,” Ignis says.</p>
<p>Prompto wilts a little in his seat, but gives in, “Okay. But let me know if you want me to come over. Or - or go back with you to where uh, he is, okay? And call us all tonight, either way. Or we’ll worry…”</p>
<p>Ignis smiles at his concerned rambling.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Prompto,” Ignis says warmly.</p>
<p>“Call us,” Prompto stresses as Ignis climbs from the car and Ignis overs him a wave in response, a silent promise to do as he's asked.</p>
<p>Finally upstairs, blessedly alone, Ignis changes from his stretch work out clothes into jeans and a light sweater. In some ways they're technically <em>less</em> comfortable but they make him <em>feel</em> better all the same. More like himself and not so wholly beholden to these <em>other</em> Ignis' inside his head.</p>
<p>Even if these other Ignis' and him <em>feel</em> like the same person. <em>Are</em> the same person.</p>
<p>It’ll take some time before this life and his past lives are harmonious inside his head, until he can breathe without one of them bombarding his thoughts. Ignis sinks on to his couch, not bothering to turn on the television. He’s not sure he can handle any <em>more</em> noise than is screeching around in his head.</p>
<p>Ignis sinks sideways, pulling one of his throw pillows beneath his head and closing his eyes. He would be more comfortable in his bed, certainly, but the effort of standing and walking so far is suddenly <em>exhausting</em>.</p>
<p>Just a rest. A short <em>rest</em> and he’ll be good as new.</p>
<p>“<em>What were you thinking?” Gladio teases as he extends his hand to help Ignis up from where he's fallen into the shallow rock pool. </em></p>
<p>“<em>I was </em>thinking<em> that these mussels would make a fine lunch for us but I perhaps got a little careless as I was reaching for them. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Gladio pulls him to his feet, tugging him close in along his side despite the fact Ignis is half wet from the waist down.</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Always thinking with your taste buds,” Gladio says affectionately and he drops a kiss on Ignis’ sharp cheekbone. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Ignis pats his husband’s bare stomach and smiles, “Someone has to keep you well fed.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ignis blinks and the hot water from the shower catches on his eyelashes. Gladio presses up against his back, impossibly broad and powerful - somehow even warmer than the scorching water. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His teeth are gentle on Ignis’ neck but his hands rough on his hips, one pressing down hard enough that Ignis might be bruised in the morning while the other one dips lower, moving to grasp where Ignis his hard between his thighs. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gladio pants into his ear, “So what were you thinking?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The rain is cold, tiny bullets of ice water that his his skin with tiny bursts of pain. Ignis hears the imperial ship overhead before Prompto and reaches out to grab the blond's arm and stop him from leaving the shelter of the tree line until it's passed by. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gladio steps up to his side and presses a hand to the small of his back. Ignis turns to look at him, his golden eyes one of the last few comforts Ignis still has in this world. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beyond them the imperial fortress looms large, artificially alight and covered in the strange red glow put out by their machines. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They need to get inside, to take the base down and make this part of Lucis safe again and Ignis knows it’s up to him to come up with a plan to make it so. </em>
</p>
<p>“<em>What were you thinking?” Gladio asks and he manages a half-hearted grin. The weather has been so unanimously miserable for </em>days<em> now that even Gladio has been forced to cover his chest and extend the length of his sleeves. </em></p>
<p>“<em>How are we getting inside master strategist?” Gladio prods.</em></p>
<p>Ignis wakes with a start, his stomach rumbling and he sits up with a jerk, reaching to straighten his glasses as soon as he’s upright again.</p>
<p>The sky outside his window is soft pink with the late afternoon setting in.</p>
<p>It seems that Ignis slept the whole day away.</p>
<p>He feels calmer, more settled than he has since he touched Gladio’s hand this morning.</p>
<p>He wonders how <em>Gladio</em> is, how <em>he’s</em> faring after meeting his soulmate.</p>
<p>And being summarily abandoned by them just moments later.</p>
<p>Ignis leans forwards, elbows against his knees to press his fingers against his eyes beneath his glasses.</p>
<p>He shouldn’t have left Gladio. He should have gone back. Should have sent a message, should have -</p>
<p>He should have done <em>something</em>.</p>
<p>Ignis stands and shuffles back to his bedroom, collecting his phone from where he had discarded it by his bed.</p>
<p>Somewhat unsurprisingly he has a number of messages from his friends.</p>
<p>[Prompto 10:59] let me know if you want me to come over later! o(^▽^)o I can bring pizza!</p>
<p>[Luna 11:45] Dearest Ignis! I have only just heard what happened. Please take it easy and call later if you feel up to it. We all love you, very much &lt;3</p>
<p>Noctis had not been able to contain himself to just one message, owing perhaps to the fact he had <em>news</em>.</p>
<p>[Noct 10:32] get some rest. let me know if you need tomorrow off too.</p>
<p>[Noct 11:17] prompto said you seemed okay when he left but lemme know if you want company okay?</p>
<p>[Noct 15:01] so gladio came up to the office. he just wanted to know you were okay. he <em>has</em> your number through work but he wanted to put the ball in your basket - or whatever the phrase is.</p>
<p>[Noct 15:03] he left a note with his number on it. so. maybe text him or something. up to you. text or call US though. please.</p>
<p>And sure enough there is a message attachment, a shot of a half crumpled note in an inelegant but obviously careful hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ignis. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> When you’re ready call me here: +81-705-5561-705</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Or come to the gym. Or - anything. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> No rush. No hurry. <strike>Just don</strike> Whenever you’re ready. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’ll be here, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Gladiolus</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> P.S. I’m closing the gym tonight but I’ll try to keep my phone on me. </em>
</p>
<p>Propelled by rumbling stomach Ignis heads into his kitchen, dialling Noct’s number from memory as he pulls open cabinets to start gathering things to cookware. Ignis switches his phone to speaker so he has use of both hands and is just setting his largest, deepest pot onto his stove-top when the call connects.</p>
<p>“<em>Iggy!</em>” Noct all but cries, “<em>Hang on - Luna, Prom, it’s Iggy.</em>” There’s a rustle and a click and Ignis hears the tail ends of <em>their</em> greetings too.</p>
<p>“<em>Ignis! How are you?</em>” Luna asks.</p>
<p>“Better,” he says, “Still tired despite sleeping the day away but better.”</p>
<p>“<em>Your brain stopped zooming through a hundred lifetimes?</em>” Prompto asks. His voice is a little quieter than the others.</p>
<p>Ignis hums, “Mostly. I seem to have a temporary reprieve at least.”</p>
<p>“<em>Good</em>,” Noctis breathes, “<em>Iggy did you - have you spoken to Gladio?</em>”</p>
<p>Ignis halves an onions and drops it into the large pot alongside other veggies and a handful of herbs plucked from the little planter on his windowsill. He has the good base for a broth in his refrigerator that will be well supplemented and bought back to life by the introduction of some fresh ingredients. Manipulating and forming dough will be the perfect way to occupy his hands and spare his mind from excessive thought.</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Ignis says, “I will - once I’ve eaten.”</p>
<p>“<em>Good</em>,” Luna says, “<em>Take care of yourself, please</em>.”</p>
<p>There’s a short scuffle on the other end of the line and Ignis hears Noctis sigh, the kind of weighted one that indicates he <em>really</em> doesn’t want to say whatever it is he’s about to.</p>
<p>“<em>So. Gladio said he’d be patient. And you should take your time. Something about his mom being and ‘all at oncer’ but I really think - oof</em>.”</p>
<p>Noct cuts off suddenly and Prompto calls, “<em>Take your time, Iggy. Noct’s just eager to have the gang all back together.</em>”</p>
<p>Luna laughs lightly, “<em>It’s making him a little selfish</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Ignis says, suddenly realising, “You met him. So you - remember now?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yeah</em>,” Noct says.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“<em>Of course</em>,” Noct says quickly.</p>
<p>“<em>He had a headache</em>,” Prompto puts in, “<em>But he also napped and now he’s good as gold again</em>.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Ignis says.</p>
<p>“<em>Ignis</em>,” Noct says, half laughing, “<em>Please. This one time, in this one life. Don’t worry about me</em>.”</p>
<p>“Just this once,” Ignis agrees lightly.</p>
<p>The other three chat for a while, without any particular input from Ignis and it’s a more pleasant back drop to his cooking that the television would be - Ignis simmers his stock, prepares some meat to add alongside the fresh noodles he painstakingly pulls with his own hands.</p>
<p>Eventually the call ends and Ignis is left alone to finish up his dinner. Seasoning the broth one last time and -</p>
<p>He pauses with his ladle in hand.</p>
<p><em>Gladio sits on the floor in front of the fire, camp chair empty behind him. He’s been gone for a while and come back with two new scars as souvenirs of his journey. Ignis wants to be mad at him - he is - but Ignis is so grateful he’s returned, is so happy to know he’ll actually be </em>warm<em> when he falls asleep tonight that he doesn’t even kick up a fuss when Gladio offers to make dinner that night. Doing nothing more than pouring water into four pot noodles and layering on some additional slices of seared steak. </em></p>
<p>Ignis puts his bowl back in the cupboard and instead reaches for his reusable containers, ladling in broth and portioning noodles and meat and vegetables into two portions - making one decidedly larger than the other.</p>
<p>Ignis is in his car, food secured on the passenger seat before he can stop himself.</p>
<p>The gym is still open, bright lights spilling out onto the street and it’s busier than it was this morning, full of what must be the post work crowd. There’s someone Ignis doesn’t recognise manning the front desk and they look up with a bland smile when Ignis enters.</p>
<p>“I’m looking for Gladio,” he tells them.</p>
<p>“He just finished up a class,” they say, “And all his appointments were cancelled for the -”</p>
<p>“Ignis!”</p>
<p>It’s not the person Ignis <em>wants</em> to hear say his name but at least they’re familiar. Crowe looks <em>relieved</em> to see him, if perhaps a little guarded.</p>
<p>“Gladio’s just cleaning up his classroom,” Crowe says, “You can go right in though.”</p>
<p>Ignis suddenly feels unsure. Not helped by the stranger saying, “Uh. The boss said to -”</p>
<p>“This is an exception,” Crowe says, “Boss’ orders.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want to disturb him,” Ignis starts. This was a <em>terrible</em> idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You won’t be,” Crowe says emphatically, she points across the length of the gym, “It’s that door over there, between the locker room and the bathroom.”</p>
<p>Ignis doesn’t move.</p>
<p>“Don’t make me take you by the hand and drag you over there,” she snaps.</p>
<p>Ignis isn’t sure he can survive <em>another</em> embarrassing display in this gym today. He turns without granting her the dignity of a response and she falls into a whispered conversation with her colleague Ignis knows he is better off not hearing.</p>
<p>He has to push the door open without announcing himself, lest his courage completely fail him.</p>
<p>Gladio’s stacking mats in the corner of the room, the big squishy kind used to protect people when they fall. Ignis tries not to be distracted by how <em>easy</em> it seems to be for Gladio to heft them around. Ignis steps more solidly into the room and lets the door swing close behind him. It shuts with a resounding <em>click</em> that makes Gladio turn immediately, shoulders bunched and face tense. His mouth is already open when he catches sight of Ignis and freezes at once.</p>
<p>“I hope I’m not bothering you,” Ignis says.</p>
<p>Gladio shakes his head. His jaw works briefly before he manages, “You could <em>never</em> bother me.”</p>
<p>It’s strange. To be so wholly <em>attached</em> to a person he’s never really met before. The attraction he can explain away - Gladio would be the <em>exact </em>man formed were Ignis to list his aesthetic preferences. The matter is hardly <em>helped</em> of course by memories of soft touches along his inner thigh and the rough rub of stubble against his neck.</p>
<p>“I made food,” Ignis offers tentatively, indicating the bag slung over his arm, “I hope your love of noodles has persisted into <em>this</em> life.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Gladio breathes, “<em>Yes</em> - and you? You cook?”</p>
<p>Ignis nods, clutching the bag closer to his chest. The soup is still warm and the temperature seeps through the fabric of his bag and the layers of his clothes.</p>
<p>“It’s one of the only thing I do,” Ignis admits.</p>
<p>Gladio’s face kind of folds in on itself, anguish obvious and Ignis dares to step a little closer into the room.</p>
<p>“I thought we could have dinner together,” Ignis says, “If you have the time. Or I can leave you with what I made. It’ll be best eaten today but should warm up well enough in the microwave. Though the stove <em>would</em> be -”</p>
<p>“Iggy,” Gladio interrupts, single word malformed by a laugh, “Ignis, I’d <em>love</em> to eat with you. Right now.”</p>
<p>Ignis exhales, some unknown tension slipping off his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gladio suddenly turns, spurned into inexplicable action as he starts to pull several of the heavy crash mats off the stack again. Ignis know this would put him out of breath, straining him to exertion but Gladio does it with nary a blink - exposed muscles in his arms and shoulders bunching and extending beautifully as he moves. Ignis swallows, a different kind of hunger stirring in his belly.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Ignis asks and he takes a few more eager steps into the room.</p>
<p>“Getting us somewhere to sit,” Gladio says as he moves another mat onto the floor. He turns and sits down on the edge of the remaining pile, patting the spot next to him invitingly. Grinning slightly he adds, “I wiped them down after class, I promise.”</p>
<p>Ignis smiles, almost l<em>aughs</em> even and crosses the rest of the distance between him and his <em>soulmate</em>.</p>
<p>His soulmate.</p>
<p>Ignis really found him. Really <em>has</em> him now, in one way or another.</p>
<p>Ignis sits down with enough space between them to put the bag down. Gladio extends his hands, to help Ignis thinks, then snatches them back quickly.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if touching you again so soon will make it bad again,” Gladio says, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright - I’m not sure how it works <em>now</em>. I’ll have to ask a friend,” Ignis says, slowly unpacking the containers, “And it wasn’t <em>all</em> bad, I assure you.”</p>
<p>He glances up at Gladio and his grin turns warm, eyes fond but heated.</p>
<p>“Good,” Gladio says.</p>
<p>Ignis pops the lid off both containers and hands one to Gladio, being careful to keep their skin from brushing. He unfurls the little packet of utensils he’s bought, gesturing towards them with an open hand and Gladio scoops up a pair of chopsticks, tucking a spoon close into his side for later.</p>
<p>“You have a friend that got their memories all at once?” Gladio asks once Ignis has his own food cradled in his hands.</p>
<p>Ignis nods, “He - Prompto - had even <em>fewer</em> dreams than me. And I just had <em>one.</em>”</p>
<p>Gladio’s eyebrows draw down and it’s quiet for a long time, face changing slightly like he’s trying to solve a puzzle in his mind.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t like that for you?” Ignis asks.</p>
<p>“No,” Gladio says at once, face clearing from his previous preoccupation, “I’ve had dreams all my life, a lot of them. The only thing that really came into focus when we met was <em>you</em>, your face.”</p>
<p>Ignis is oddly glad, happy that only one of them had been barraged like that. He wouldn't want Gladio to have suffered for even one moment.</p>
<p>“It was a nice thing to discover, your face - its a nice face,” Gladio says. He sighs heavily and then chuckles, “That sounded better in my head.”</p>
<p>Ignis laughs, “It sounded just fine out loud, I promise.”</p>
<p>“I’m normally more charming than that,” Gladio promises.</p>
<p>“I bet.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to call you,” Gladio says quickly, “Today, earlier - the moment you left. But I didn’t want to stress you out. I know that learning, remembering it all like that can really take it out of you.”</p>
<p>“You know someone -”</p>
<p>“My mother,” Gladio says, “It happened to my mother like that.”</p>
<p>“Oh. And she told you about it?”</p>
<p>Gladio shakes his head, “She actually only met her soulmate a few years ago,” at Ignis’ concerned expression he barrels on, gesturing with his chopsticks, “Her and my Dad love each other very much, it happens like that sometimes, you know. He’s also just very good friends with his soulmate - though I -” he shakes his head, “It's not important right now.”</p>
<p>Gladio shrugs, “They’re all very happy. The four of them go on vacation and play golf together and shit.”</p>
<p>Ignis doesn’t quite understand but Gladio finishes his mouthful and quickly explains in as short a story as he can. Gladio’s father had met his soulmate when he was <em>very</em> young, but for one reason or another they had never come together - Gladio doesn’t go into it and Ignis assumes the reason is deep rooted and painful so doesn't press for more information. Clarus had moved away for school at eighteen where he had eventually met his wife. He and Regis had kept up a long and intimate friendship through letters and phone calls. Regis had married too and only when the Amicitias had returned to the city five years ago did the wives have a chance to meet.</p>
<p>And find each other all over again.</p>
<p>“Like I said they’re <em>very</em> happy. Almost annoyingly so.”</p>
<p>Gladio finishes the last of his container and Ignis, appetite returned but not as voracious, offers up the last of his food.</p>
<p>There’s a small amount of back and forth but eventually Gladio takes it, drinking down every last drop of broth with his spoon.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Ignis says.</p>
<p>“It’s funny because I can remember what your cooking <em>feels</em> like from before,” Gladio says, “But this is the first time I’ve ever <em>tasted</em> it.”</p>
<p>Ignis adjusts his glasses, “I wish I’d made you something more exciting.”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Gladio laughs, “I <em>loved</em> that and you know it.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Ignis says, “It’s <em>odd</em> but I do know that.”</p>
<p>Gladio reaches over, slowly extending his palm with his expression open and <em>wanting</em>.</p>
<p>Ignis hesitates, but the draw is too strong and in-spite of the fear of what pain this might cause him he slips his fingers against Gladio’s palms, knowing he’ll be there if it becomes too much for him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Warm breath gasping against his ear, hands pressing firm into the dip of his spine as he shifts and moves atop his boyfriend. </em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Gods Iggy you’re so beautiful,” Gladio rumbles</em>.</p>
<p>“Ignis?” Gladio says.</p>
<p>Ignis blinks rapidly and Gladio’s current face swims into view, eyes honey-warm and soft like they always have been as they look at him, <em>worship</em> him through countless lifetimes.</p>
<p>“Do you have to go back to work?” Ignis asks.</p>
<p>“I can spare some time to talk,” Gladio says, shifting his body so he’s more fully facing Ignis and reaching for Ignis’ other hand.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>“I’d kindly ask that you remove your shoes from my desk,” Ignis snaps.</p>
<p>Noctis’ only move is to swing himself slightly in Ignis’ chair, leather shoes still resting on the polished wood of his desk.</p>
<p>“So,” Noct says and his grin can <em>only</em> be described as smug, “Your soulmate. He’s my <em>dad’s</em> soulmate’s kid.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Ignis says, “We managed to puzzle that out last night. It’s a wonder the two of you have never met.”</p>
<p>Noct shrugs and finally pulls his feet down from the desk.</p>
<p>“They moved away before any of us were born, we were adults when they moved back so there was no need to force a friendship.”</p>
<p>“Plus, Gladio’s parents live clear across the city in that awful <em>suburban</em> part you hate so much,” Ignis teases.</p>
<p>Noctis shudders but it’s mostly affected. He <em>had</em> agreed to move to a small house when his marriage had been squared away, completely with a back garden and a short fence outside that he’d allowed Prompto to paint <em>white</em> this past summer with almost no complaint.</p>
<p>“Be good to finally have an excuse to get to know him,” Noctis says, “For all of us to be together again.”</p>
<p>Ignis hums in agreement, slightly perturbed by Noct’s eager expression.</p>
<p>“So,” his friend says.</p>
<p>“So,” Ignis replies.</p>
<p>“Well aren’t you going to tell me what happened?” Noct all but cries.</p>
<p>“I hadn’t planned on it, no,” Ignis says, biting back a smile.</p>
<p>“You suck,” Noctis says but he’s still smiling.</p>
<p>Ignis sighs. He can't help but smiling in return.</p>
<p>“Out of my chair then, if you’re going to make me chatter at you all morning. Though we have that meet-”</p>
<p>“Cancelled,” Noct says.</p>
<p>“You <em>did not</em> cancel a business meeting to gossip in my office, Noctis.”</p>
<p>“I did, actually.”</p>
<p>“Incorrigible,” Ignis mutters but he just walks forward to shoo Noctis out of <em>his</em> chair and into the perfectly serviceable one he has for guests.</p>
<p>He empties his pockets before he sits, phone buzzing with an incoming message just as it touches the wood.</p>
<p>“Who’s that?” Noctis asks.</p>
<p>Ignis ignores him, thumbing open the message.</p>
<p>[Gladio 09:02] Okay so I’m probably supposed to wait three days or some bullshit before I message you but I waited 29 years to finally meet you and you should feel grateful I made it longer than 29 minutes.</p>
<p>[Gladio 09:03] Dinner? Tonight? I can pick you up or we’ll meet there, whatever makes you comfortable, Iggy.</p>
<p>[Gladio 09:03] Oh. Also. Good morning &lt;3</p>
<p>Ignis can’t keep his grin contained, even if he has to listen to Noct snickers as he taps out a reply:</p>
<p>[Ignis 09:05] Good morning, dinner sounds wonderful.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“I half expected you to have a motorcycle,” Ignis admits, slipping into the passenger seat of the truck as Gladio holds the door open for him, “I have all these new-old memories of a motorcycle.”</p>
<p>Ignis tries not to be charmed simply by Gladio being a gentleman but it’s hard when his heart and his <em>soul</em> are already so deeply gone. One inherently entwined with Gladio's because of fate and the other so eager and open for the connection in a way he’s never allowed before.</p>
<p>The bouquet on his lap certainly isn’t helping; long stems of Gladiolus interwoven with fragrant honeysuckle. Ignis cradles it carefully as he fixes his seatbelt, not willing to damage even a single bloom.</p>
<p>Gladio walks around the car to climb into the drivers seat and carries on the conversation as though there was no pause while he did.</p>
<p>“I <em>had</em> a motorcycle,” Gladio says, “But I had to trade it in for a grown-up car.”</p>
<p>“Shame,” Ignis says only half teasing. He’s not a <em>fan</em> of motorcycles but for Gladio he might have made an exception.</p>
<p>Gladio starts the car and as he pulls out into the evening traffic his had comes to rest lightly on Ignis’ thigh.</p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll get a new one now I’m back in the city,” Gladio considers.</p>
<p>He looks <em>particularly</em> handsome right now. Ignis had enjoyed the sight of him in his gym gear very much but there’s something <em>exquisite</em> about the shape of his shoulders in a semi-formal jacket and the tight pull of his white shirt as it works doubly hard to remain buttoned up over his expansive chest. Ignis tries very hard not to stare.</p>
<p>“Back? You lived here before?”</p>
<p>Gladio’s hand leaves him to flip on his indicator and steer the car around a tight bend. It returns to Ignis’ knee when he’s done, a little tenser than before.</p>
<p>“I moved out here after college to open up the gym but I had to move home for a year to take care of my mom,” Gladio explains.</p>
<p>“She’s ill?”</p>
<p>“Yeah - no. She’s fine now. <em>Will</em> be fine,” Gladio says.</p>
<p>Ignis senses that he’d tell him more about it if he asked, that Gladio would tell him <em>anything </em>he wanted to know with just the slightest of pushes. But when Gladio doesn’t <em>offer</em> the information to him freely Ignis doesn’t <em>want</em> to ask.</p>
<p>“Did you just say ‘open the gym’? You <em>own</em> it?”</p>
<p>Gladio chuckles, “Yeah, she’s my baby. Our position is good. We do good trade off corporate contracts because they pay enough for to provide every one of you <em>desk dwellers </em>with <em>wellness activities</em> but only about five percent of you actually bother turning up.”</p>
<p>They’re stopped at a traffic light and Gladio glances slyly at him out of the corner of his eye. Ignis huffs playfully. He’d cross his arms over his chest for full affect but he <em>really</em> daren’t damage his flowers.</p>
<p>“Speaking of,” Gladio says, “You still need to come down and have your induction.”</p>
<p>“Ah yes, but you see. I was only interested in your establishment because I felt <em>drawn</em> to someone that worked there, it was the strangest thing.”</p>
<p>Gladio laughs and his hand turns warm and soft on Ignis’ thigh again, squeezing above his knee so that it <em>almost</em> tickles.</p>
<p>“You should come in,” Gladio says, “I promise to set you up with our <em>best</em> trainer.”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to make it fit in with my schedule,” Ignis teases, “I’m <em>extremely</em> busy you know.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“My parents moved from Tenebrae when I was four. Regis offered my father an opportunity he couldn’t say no to and the rest is history.”</p>
<p>Gladio’s hand holds his tightly as they stroll through the park, eager to walk off just <em>some</em> of the pasta they’d shared over a bottle of wine and half a loaf’s worth of garlic bread.</p>
<p>“Are you close?” Gladio asks.</p>
<p>“Not particularly,” Ignis says, “They went back to Tenebrae when I was nineteen and I remained to go to university. Regis has always been very kind to me though. Hired me into the same department as Noctis so we could work together.”</p>
<p>Gladio stops walking and Ignis doesn’t notice until his arm is pulled backwards.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter?” Ignis asks, stepping up close again, parking himself right in front of Gladio so he has no choice but to look at him.</p>
<p>“How did we never meet?” Gladio breathes, “Never once even <em>hear</em> about each other.”</p>
<p>His free hand comes up to cup Ignis’ jaw reverently, thumb striking over the pale beauty mark below his lip.</p>
<p>Ignis shakes his head softly. It <em>is</em> a wonder.</p>
<p>“Would you have come running? If you’d heard my name?” Ignis asks. He means to tease, but the genuine wonder over takes him.</p>
<p><em>Would he</em>? Gladio had <em>more</em> of their old lives running through him than Ignis can even imagine and <em>he’d</em> been drawn by the name, the otherworldly sense that drew him in. Maybe Gladio <em>would </em>have been so pulled as to have crossed the country to find him.</p>
<p>Ignis certainly believes him capable of that.</p>
<p>Their lives had moved so parallel to one another before noe without ever having crossed and it would be so easy to dwell on the things they missed out on – which amounts to <em>time</em> mostly. It would be so easy to regret that they’re not already close, that their bond in this lifetime is not solid and strong already when what <em>really</em> matters is that they’ve found each other <em>now</em>.</p>
<p>They have their beginning. Which I more than they could say a few days ago.</p>
<p>“I would,” Gladio says, “I’ll run now, if that what it takes.”</p>
<p>Ignis fists his hand into Gladio’s jacket and says, “Going <em>away</em> now would rather defeat the point wouldn’t it?”</p>
<p>Gladio’s thumb passes over his lip, briefly pressing down against the full part.</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?” Gladio asks.</p>
<p>
  <em>Gladio rushes up to him, dragging him by the hand away from the corner he was hiding in, “Can I kiss you?” he asks. </em>
</p>
<p>“<em>What - why? </em>Here<em>?” Ignis splutters. </em>Everyone<em> can see them right now, standing on the edge of the dance floor. They’re already stood so close together to draw glances.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Please?” Gladio begs, “Don’t be afraid?”</em></p>
<p><em>Ignis happens to glance sideways, needing a moment to collect his thoughts and his eyes happen to alight on Gladio’s father watching intently from across the room. Ignis can barely </em>breathe<em> from worry. If Clarus sees and he -</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Clarus lifts the drink in his hand towards him and nods. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ignis turns back to Gladio, “Yes.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Iggy?”</p>
<p>Gladio’s hand is no longer in his but wrapped around his back to support him. Ignis blinks a few times to bring the park around them back into focus.</p>
<p>“Was that -”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Ignis interrupts.</p>
<p>“Yes what?” Gladio asks.</p>
<p>“Yes you can kiss -”</p>
<p>Gladio’s mouth covers his in an instant, warm and gentle but eager. Ignis tugs tighter at Gladio’s jacket to press closer. It’s <em>cold</em> out after all, winter only <em>just</em> giving away to spring.</p>
<p>Ignis braces for another flash back, a flutter of ancient memories through his mind but none comes, <em>nothing</em> comes to distract him from this perfect moment.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The car ride is tense.</p>
<p>Not in a <em>bad</em> way.</p>
<p>Just a delicious undercurrent of <em>wanting</em>. They’d kissed for what seemed like <em>hours</em> tucked on the edge of path beneath a heavy branched tree just started to bud with new leaves. It hadn’t<em> really</em> been hours of course, it was too cold and they were too old for such things but they’d pulled apart with red lips and the skin around Ignis’ mouth <em>just</em> starting to itch from the rub of Gladio’s beard.</p>
<p>Ignis <em>likes</em> it.</p>
<p>Gladio pulls into one of the guest parking spaces behind Ignis’ apartment building - small, a little run down but close to work without being <em>extortionately</em> priced. It’s still <em>over</em>priced, of course, but Ignis’ lot could be much worse.</p>
<p>Ignis opens his mouth to say goodnight but Gladio says:</p>
<p>“I’ll walk you in.”</p>
<p>Ignis doesn’t need escorting of course, but he wants it. Wants to be kissed goodbye at the door like a teenager getting home <em>just</em> before his curfew.</p>
<p>Ignis waits for Gladio to come round and open his door, gratefully taking his hand and tucking his bouquet of flowers safely into the crook of his elbow. Gladio slams the car door for him and holds his fingers tight all the way to the front step.</p>
<p>“Good night, Ignis,” Gladio says raising his hand to his mouth and brushing his lips across his knuckles.</p>
<p>Ignis pulls his hand free and uses it to cup Gladio’s jaw, scratching his fingers through the thick beard as he steps up onto his tiptoes to kiss him. Gladio grabs for his hips immediately, hands squeezing through Ignis’ coat.</p>
<p>“Gladio,” Ignis breathes against his mouth, “Come upstairs?”</p>
<p>Gladio smirks, “For coffee?”</p>
<p>“In the morning, yes.”</p>
<p>“Not <em>my</em> Iggy,” Gladio rumbles happily, voice low enough to pull at Ignis’ gut, “Putting out on the first date.”</p>
<p>“You act like it’s never happened before,” Ignis teases.</p>
<p>“If my memory serves you <em>usually </em>make me wait a little longer,” Gladio murmurs.</p>
<p>“You <em>do</em> have a better grasp on these things that I do,” Ignis admits, “Now take me upstairs you beast before I change my mind.”</p>
<p>Gladio chuckles and backs him up through the entry way to his building without disentangling from him, even ducking down to seal their mouths together again.</p>
<p>Somebody <em>gasps</em> and they spring apart, Ignis turning to see one of his downstairs neighbours clutching her mail to her chest like she’s never seen something so <em>scandalous</em> as two men kissing. Gladio stifles his laughter in the back of Ignis’ neck and he reaches back to try and pinch whatever part of Gladio he can reach.</p>
<p>“Apologies, Mrs Fawcett,” Ignis says. She glowers at them and Ignis starts moving, tugging Gladio along until they’re safely hidden within the elevator.</p>
<p>“She’s <em>not</em> going to like me,” Gladio says.</p>
<p>Ignis snorts, “She <em>does</em> have terrible taste.”</p>
<p>Gladio tugs him close again, unbuttoning Ignis’ coat to get his hands underneath. It’s not much better, between Ignis’ suit and shirt but its enough that he can <em>feel</em> the warmth of his hands, the press of each finger against his body.</p>
<p>Gladio’s mouth moves against his own and Ignis sighs happily, content even to just ride this elevator up and down for the rest of his life if he could stay here in Gladio’s arms forever.</p>
<p>Of course that <em>would</em> mean they’d eventually have to deal with Mrs Fawcett again and perhaps it would be better to continue this somewhere they wont be interrupted.</p>
<p>His elevator <em>pings</em> loudly whenever it arrives on a floor and its always annoyed Ignis before today, too <em>loud</em>, too obnoxious to be borne. But <em>today</em> it serves a purpose, it alerts Ignis that it’s time to leave without him having to really pay attention, to give anything but Gladio his full attention for the time it takes to climb a dozen floors.</p>
<p>Gladio walks close to his back, eager and affectionate and when they step into the apartment he waits <em>just</em> long enough for Ignis to take his coat, tell him where to put his shoes before pulling Ignis close again.</p>
<p>“Nice place,” Gladio says, nosing at his hairline and not <em>actually</em> looking at all.</p>
<p>Ignis fingers Gladio’s buttons and when no argument comes he pops the first three open in quick succession, eager to get his fingers against bronzed flesh.</p>
<p>“Would you like the tour?” Ignis teases.</p>
<p>“Just directions,” Gladio says, “Quickest route to the bedroom.”</p>
<p>Gladio’s jacket falls to the ground then Ignis’ is similarly tugged from his shoulders. He puts his hands back to Gladio’s chest eagerly the moment he can.</p>
<p>“Better stay close,” Ignis says mockingly serious, “I’d be heartbroken if you got lost.”</p>
<p>They leave a trail of clothes on the way, Gladio’s shirt and belt then <em>Ignis’</em> shirt. They both step out of their socks, laughing with their teeth clacking together as they try to keep kissing. Ignis pushes Gladio’s trousers down his thighs and he stumbles slightly over his next step. They’re <em>both</em> laughing when they crash onto the mattress together, long limbs tangling together like puzzle pieces separated for too long.</p>
<p>Gladio is lovingly rough, moving Ignis where he wants him all while breathing “Is this okay?” into the curve of his shoulder and cradling his face gently to kiss him in between stages. Ignis is breathless before they really begin, overwhelmed with want and a hundred lifetimes worth of desire.</p>
<p>“I’ve got you,” Gladio says when he’s first pressing inside.</p>
<p>“<em>I’ve got you</em>,” Gladio promises when it’s all over.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Ignis sneaks away from his desk at lunchtime, intent on visiting the gym - visiting <em>Gladio</em>. And <em>maybe</em> be convinced into arranging some sort of schedule for him to <em>keep</em> visiting. Under the guise of a paying customer.</p>
<p>What <em>actually</em> happens is that he runs into Gladio in the foyer of his high-rise, clutching two take-away coffee cups and a brown paper bag from the local deli.</p>
<p>“Hello,” Ignis says in surprise.</p>
<p>Gladio grins, “Lunch?”</p>
<p>“You read my mind,” Ignis says.</p>
<p>It’s a nicer day, march finally bringing <em>real</em> sunshine to dapple against the concrete streets and dazzle off car windows as they drive past.</p>
<p>“Park?” Gladio says and Ignis nods eagerly, taking the paper bag from Gladio’s hand so he can twine their fingers together, swinging them lightly as they walk.</p>
<p>They find a bench overlooking a small, slightly sad looking pond and Gladio insists on wiping off the bench before he lets Ignis sit down. Ignis stomach flutters like he hadn’t ridden this man for all he was worth two nights ago. Along the banks of the pond sweet yellow flowers and white snowdrops are trying to make themselves known, pushing forth bravely to tell them <em>Spring</em> is finally here.</p>
<p>“How’s work?” Gladio asks even though many of their conversations have been revolving around how <em>awful</em> it is currently.</p>
<p>“Same old,” Ignis says, “Be better when year end has past.”</p>
<p>Gladio hums and kisses his cheek before passing him a wrapped sandwich.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna start bringing you lunch every day,” Gladio says, “Just until this is over.”</p>
<p>“That’s hardly necessary,” Ignis says but he unwraps his food to discover sliced turkey with Altissian cheese on whole-grain bread and the sweet mustard he prefers and realises its definitely something he could get used to.</p>
<p>Ignis had only mentioned his deli order <em>once</em> in passing and it's sometimes difficult to know if Gladio is <em>attentive</em> or whether he is drawing from a more organised pool of memories than Ignis. Ignis doesn’t have any <em>helpful</em> details yet and if Gladio does he’s keeping them to himself.</p>
<p>Ignis’ heart beats rapidly as he thinks about it, about <em>Gladio</em>. He’s had passing fancies before of course, a small collection of boyfriends that he’d parted with for one reason or another but would have ultimately failed because Ignis is more romantic than he'd ever admit and now he <em>has</em> met Gladio he knows he'd always been waiting for his soulmate. Prompto had warned him, hinted at how quickly he could fall, how fast the attachment would turn from attraction and fondness to <em>love</em> and Ignis hadn’t really believed him.</p>
<p>Ignis was too sensible for that, to let just <em>memories</em> override who he is now, he’d thought, but here they are, barely a month in with the swell of new and old love in his chest and declaration on the tip of his tongue.</p>
<p>“Nah, but I’ll do it anyway,” Gladio says, “Did you leave your office at all yesterday.”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em>.”</p>
<p>“Noctis’ office doesn’t count,” Gladio adds.</p>
<p>Ignis sighs, “No.” And he bites into his sandwich.</p>
<p>There are <em>four</em> new folders waiting for him when he makes it back upstairs and Ignis ignores them all in favour of pulling up his message with Gladio on his phone to read the last ones.</p>
<p>[Gladio 23:19] You’re amazing.</p>
<p>[Ignis 23:21] I have simply gone to get water, you could have told me that when I got back.</p>
<p>[Gladio 23:22] Too long to wait.</p>
<p>Ignis <em>had</em> returned to bed then and further discussion of Ignis’ attributes had been undertaken with Gladio’s mouth and hands.</p>
<p>[Ignis 14:06] Forgive me for not even making it to the 29 minutes - I am only 28 you see and I could not control myself any longer.</p>
<p>[Ignis 14:07] You’re wonderful. Let me make you a better dinner tonight? My noodles cannot remain the only meal I’ve cooked you any longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis manages to keep Gladio to himself for two whole months.</p>
<p>It’s not for lack of trying on Noctis - and Prompto <em>and </em>Luna’s - part but he manages it.</p>
<p>Eventually he gets a sweet message from Luna asking if he and his<em> new beau</em> want to join them for dinner and games on Friday. He’s never been very good at saying no to Luna, to any of them really, so he messages her back an affirmative before even checking in with his <em>boyfriend</em>.</p>
<p>It’s such a trite word, considering everything they are and have been and <em>will</em> be to each other but it still fills Ignis’ heart with inexpressible joy. The feeling is still there in his chest but the words have yet to pass his lips. Propriety, he thinks, keeping him at bay - the desire to have earned Gladio’s love in <em>this</em> life and not just be given it on a sense of fulfilment and destiny from actions that he both had and <em>hadn’t</em> taken in previous lives.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to meet the others?” Ignis ask.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he answers at once, “I’ve been ready, Iggy. You know that.”</p>
<p>“I wanted you to be just mine for a while,” Ignis admits.</p>
<p>“I’ll always be <em>just</em> yours,” Gladio promises. He sets his book down for a moment to give Ignis more of his attention <em>and</em> a sweet kiss on the forehead.</p>
<p>“Do you know how to play <em>Settlers of Catan</em>?” Ignis asks.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Ignis sighs and starts to push himself up off the bed, it’s almost eleven o’clock but there’s no time to waste.</p>
<p>“Iggy?” Gladio asks.</p>
<p>“I better give you a crash course. If Prompto wins <em>again</em> I’ll be livid.”</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Gladio strokes down his spine, pads of his fingers rough but the touch itself light and teasing. He taps playfully down the curve of Ignis’ ass to sneak down between his thighs and then back <em>up</em> to press against where Ignis is open and <em>sore</em> from a lazy morning spent abed.</p>
<p>“Gladio,” Ignis groans and a laugh is pressed into his shoulder, hand moving away to his hip in favour of Gladio shifting over so he’s laying more securely against Ignis’ side, tucking his heavy thigh over both of Ignis’ legs.</p>
<p>“I was thinking -”</p>
<p>“Careful,” Ignis teases. Gladio tickles his ribs and laughing Ignis rolls over to face him, tugging him in for a kiss to apologise and distract him from his assault.</p>
<p>“<em>Anyway</em>,” Gladio says, “I was thinking how maybe it was good I didn’t meet you in High School or college because I’d have flunked right out.”</p>
<p>“Hmm? What makes you say that?”</p>
<p>Gladio grabs onto his waist, tugging him closer to grind his spent but no less impressive length ups against Ignis’ hip.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Ignis says. He tucks himself into Gladio’s throat, feeling a little bashful, “Yes I suppose you’re right.”</p>
<p>“Though,” Gladio says and his fingers tap a nervous rhythm against Ignis’ spine, “It <em>would</em> have been nice to share this together - you know, be each other’s firsts.”</p>
<p>Ignis pulls back to look up into Gladio’s eyes, “You mean you never considered waiting for me?” Ignis asks, only <em>half</em> teasing.</p>
<p>“I <em>did</em> actually,” Gladio says, “You might have realised I’m a bit of a hopeless romantic -”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>The never ending supply of flowers and the texts throughout the day and the sappy messages scrawled into the steam on his mirror while he’s having a shower have shown Ignis quite <em>succinctly</em> that Gladio is more than a <em>bit</em> of a hopeless romantic. Ignis never would have thought he <em>wanted</em> that but, as it turns out, he <em>does</em>.</p>
<p>“<em>Anyway</em>,” Gladio says again, rolling his eyes, “I did wait, or I tried to, <em>wanted </em>to. I kind of gave up on the idea before I was twenty though, college and all that.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate the effort, darling,” Ignis says, giving him another kiss, “But I’m all yours now. I wasn’t your first but I will, perhaps, be your last.”</p>
<p>Gladio nuzzles his face happily, lips giving away eventually to <em>teeth</em> and tongue as he rolls Ignis onto his back and brings him back to life to start making up for lost time.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Ignis isn’t sure what he was expecting when they all meet <em>properly </em>for the first time but it’s certainly not <em>tears</em>.</p>
<p>Gladio and Noct shake hands and the next thing Ignis knows the two of them are clinging to each other like long lost brothers, Noctis ducking his head when they eventually pull apart and letting Luna turn his face into the comfort of her neck for a while.</p>
<p>Ignis will never fully understand what happens in Noctis’ mind, not least of all because his friend has little cause to tell him, but he suddenly feels guilty for keeping them apart as he did. Clearly <em>their </em>souls are also entwined in some way too. Perhaps <em>his</em> also, which may go some way to explain why he never had much luck with friends other than them - had never had the patience or the fortitude to keep contact and <em>make</em> connections outside of this little circle that is so dear to him.</p>
<p>Prompto holds out his hand for his own greeting and Gladio knocks it aside, pulling Prompto into his arms and off his feet for a bear hug.</p>
<p>“Hey Prom,” he whispers.</p>
<p>“Hey, big guy,” Prompto says back. When he’s back on his feet Gladio ruffles his hair before gripping his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Look at <em>you</em>,” Gladio says, “I’m so happy for you.”</p>
<p>“Oh you know,” Prompto says, ducking his head bashfully.</p>
<p>Gladio doesn’t ask him to say any more about that now and with Noctis recovered Luna is gifted with a hug of her own, giggling when she too is lifted off her feet.</p>
<p>“Do you need any help in the kitchen?” Ignis asks Luna to prevent himself from simply looking on with a dopey smile as Gladio falls into easy conversation with the other two men. Everything just feels so <em>right</em>.</p>
<p>“I won’t say <em>no</em> to some help,” Luna says and the two of them move further into the house towards the kitchen while the other three trail behind already deep in a conversation that feels like they’re picking it up after years of friendship.</p>
<p>Luna sets out a fresh chopping board for Ignis and begins to gather ingredients from the fridge. She passes Ignis and onion and several cloves of garlic and watches him prep for a few minutes.</p>
<p>“You look happy,” Luna says.</p>
<p>“I feel happy,” Ignis assures her.</p>
<p>“- told Dad you were coming over and I thought he was going to <em>cry</em> it’s so weird.”</p>
<p>“<em>Noct</em>,” Prompto scolds, “Don’t make fun of your Dad. He’s better than <em>my</em> dad.”</p>
<p>Noct grumbles something that sounds distinctly like<em> because that’s hard</em> as several of the kitchen chairs slide out at once but makes no more of a comment than that.</p>
<p>“Anyone want a drink?”Prompto offers.</p>
<p>“I’ll get them,” Luna cuts in, leaving Ignis’ side with a pat on the arm, “I’m already up.”</p>
<p>“Crazy how connected we all are,” Gladio says, “Guess fate works on more than just two people - or three, even.”</p>
<p>“So your dads <em>and</em> your moms are soulmates?” Prompto asks with wide eyes, eager, Ignis knows, for a tale of happy circumstance and love.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Gladio says, “Dad met Regis when they were basically kids, stayed really good friends even through years of separation.”</p>
<p>“Friends?” Prompto says.</p>
<p>“Really good friends,” Gladio repeats, “Super close.”</p>
<p>Noct chokes a little on his drink, “Oh yeah. <em>Best friends</em>.”</p>
<p>Gladio frowns at him and Ignis catches Gladio’s attention so he doesn’t have to watch as Noct leans in to Prompto’s ear, whispering <em>something</em> that makes Prompto’s cheeks colour and breath turn to giggles.</p>
<p>“Darling will you help Luna with the lamb?” Ignis asks and Gladio clambers to his feet only briefly waylaid on his way to Ignis by Luna passing him one of the beers she just gathered.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Ignis collects the last of his chocolate cake on his spoon, ensures it’s surrounded perfectly by raspberry sauce and, positively stuffed, offers it up to Gladio who leans forward with no urging to take it into his mouth.</p>
<p>“The cake was amazing Luna,” Gladio says, “Everything was. You and Iggy are an unstoppable duo.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Gladio,” she says, pleased flush on her cheeks as she sips her wine.</p>
<p>Prompto, to the obvious interest of Noctis, is somewhat preoccupied licking the last of <em>his</em> raspberry sauce off his spoon but he offers, rather idly, “I still don’t get how you two haven’t met.”</p>
<p>Noct rouses from his stupor and give Prompto an almost affronted look.</p>
<p>“Because we just never happened to go to the same <em>family</em> dinner,” Noct says, “And it must be coming up on twenty years since my dad last arranged a play date for me.”</p>
<p>Gladio chuckles and Ignis sneaks his chair closer to his boyfriend, leaning up against his side and getting a warm hand on his thigh in return.</p>
<p>Luna claps her hands together, “Who’s ready for board games?”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Gladio says. Again.</p>
<p>“You tried and that’s all that matters,” Ignis says, slotting his key into his door.</p>
<p>“But you’re mad,” Gladio says.</p>
<p>“I’m not mad, I’m <em>disappointed</em> -”</p>
<p>“That’s worse!”</p>
<p>”And not at <em>you</em>,” Ignis promises.</p>
<p>“Prompto’s just <em>really</em> good at the game,” Gladio says.</p>
<p>“It’s his face,” Ignis says, “You’d never expect him to be so <em>devious</em>.”</p>
<p>Gladio closes the door behind them and grabs Ignis around the waist before he can do so much as step out of his shoes. Tight up against Ignis’ back he kisses then lightly bites his earlobe.</p>
<p>“I’ll make it up you,” Gladio rumbles.</p>
<p>“You can <em>try</em>.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“<em>She’s for you,” Gladiolus says, petting down the horse’s flank. </em></p>
<p><em>She’s beautiful. Softest beige and dappled brown spots with a neat mane of richest russet brown. Ignis has never had his </em>own<em> horse before. His </em>house<em> had horses growing up but they were mostly for business - occasionally put to work pulling the carriage when they travelled as a family. </em></p>
<p>“<em>Does she have a name?” Ignis asks. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>He raises his hand and she presses her nose to her palm, downy soft against his skin. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This is just one more thing Gladiolus has given him. His entire life sacrificed for the chance to keep Ignis by his side. They cannot take Gladiolus’ house away from him but his society, his connections? All potentially forfeit for the simple joy of publicly claiming his soulmate the way they both truly desire. </em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Not yet,” Gladiolus says, “You can call her whatever you want.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Ignis transfers his hand to Gladiolus’ neck, slipping beneath the high collar of his exquisite coat. Gladiolus comes easy when he pulls, dipping to press his mouth to Ignis’. </em>
</p>
<p>“<em>I love you,” Ignis says, “Thank you.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>I’m going to give you everything I can,” Gladiolus promises.</em></p>
<p>“Iggy,” Gladio says hand shaking his shoulder gently, “Igs.”</p>
<p>A kiss is pressed to his collarbone, whisper soft and just rough at the edges with the scrape of Gladio’s beard.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Ignis says.</p>
<p>“Iggy were you dreaming?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Ignis sighs, “About you.”</p>
<p>“<em>Me</em> me, or a different me?”</p>
<p>“A different you, from a <em>long</em> time ago I think,” Ignis says. He twists his hand into Gladio’s hair and uses it to tug him away from his chest, to bring him in for a proper kiss, sleepy and warm.</p>
<p>“Tell me about it?” Gladio mumbles, barely separating their mouths.</p>
<p>Ignis grins and presses both palms against Gladio’s chest. He rolls over easily, reaching for Ignis’ thighs as he climbs atop him. The first stirrings of daylight are sneaking in through the gap in their curtains and Ignis stares down at his lover in the dim light.</p>
<p>Playfully he walks his fingers across the expanse of Gladio’s chest, measuring the breadth of him with his fingers.</p>
<p>“Well, you were wearing this <em>coat</em>…”</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>“A holiday?” Noctis asks, ignoring the slip of paper in his hand and instead staring up at Ignis.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“You’ve never taken a holiday in your life,” Noctis says.</p>
<p>Ignis sighs and resists the temptation of rolling his eyes, “Are you going to approve my time off or not?”</p>
<p>Noctis laughs, “Of course I am.”</p>
<p>He reaches for a pen right then, scribbling his signature across the bottom of Ignis’ request form and handing it right back.</p>
<p>“When you talk to Gladio later,” Noctis says, “Tell him he’s great, will you.”</p>
<p>Ignis <em>might</em> because it’s true and he likes to say it but it’s the first time Noctis will have asked him to do something even remotely like this.</p>
<p>“Why would I do that?”</p>
<p>Noct leans back in his chair and swings his feet up onto his desk.</p>
<p>“Figure he’s the only reason you just asked for two weeks off in July,” Noctis says, “Where are going?”</p>
<p>“We’re going camping for a week or so and then finishing up with a few days in Galdin Quay,” Ignis explains, remembering to ask, “Text Gladio some fishing spots will you?”</p>
<p>Noct shifts forward eagerly for his phone.</p>
<p>Ignis sighs, “I didn’t mean <em>now</em>.”</p>
<p>“I either do it now or I forget all about you asking me to do this by lunch time,” Noctis explains.</p>
<p>“Carry on.”</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>“Stop it,” Gladio says.</p>
<p>“I’m not doing anything.”</p>
<p>“You’re fussing with your hair,” Gladio says and he actually plucks it out of the air where he was, once again, about to reach up and adjust the quiff of his hair, “And you look perfect already.”</p>
<p>Ignis looks away from his own reflection in the mirror to catch Gladio’s gaze.</p>
<p>“Hardly perfect,” Ignis argues.</p>
<p>Gladio squeezes his fingers and leans close to nuzzle behind Ignis’ ear, undoing some of his hard work.</p>
<p>“Mom and dad are gonna love you,” Gladio says softly.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“What’s not to love?” Gladio retorts.</p>
<p>Plenty, Ignis thinks, but he daren’t say them to Gladio. And maybe, a little, he’s starting to believe them less and less himself.</p>
<p>They haven’t said <em>that</em> word to each other yet. Ignis isn’t sure what’s holding them back - <em>him</em> he supposes. Gladio’s always waiting for him, urging but never <em>pushing</em> them forward, waiting for Ignis to take a step and following along immediately after.</p>
<p>He <em>loves</em> Gladio, <em>he</em> loves him - not any other him, or a gods destined fate. Ignis loves Gladio and all the things that he is.</p>
<p>Hence why he’s meeting his <em>parents</em>.</p>
<p>“They just wanna see us before we go away because <em>they</em> go away just after,” Gladio says, “It’s no pressure. The old man will grill stuff worse than you ever could and mom will make sure you constantly have a drink in your hand.”</p>
<p>Ignis sighs, “That doesn’t sound <em>too</em> bad, I suppose.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Clarus is actually quite <em>exceptional</em> on the grill, and it’s not all massive hunks of meat like Gladio had told him it would be. Clarus also cooks a whole fish that flakes beautifully and skewers of vegetables with a sweet and sticky sauce Ignis thinks might make even Noctis eat courgette.</p>
<p>“Gladio says you’re a <em>wonderful</em> chef,” Hyacinth tells him and she reaches for the wine bottle to slosh a little more into his glass. Ignis has no power to say no to her and it’s extremely handy he’s not driving tonight.</p>
<p>It’s a long way from the heart of the city where Ignis lives to here, almost an hours drive, and he’d packed an overnight bag at Gladio’s insistence. Glad for it now because <em>you have to stay the night</em> had been some of the first words out of Hyacinth’s mouth, echoed by the sound of the cork popping in the first of many wine bottle.</p>
<p>“I try,” Ignis says, “I find joy in feeding other people.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Hyacinth says confidentially. They’re stood together in the kitchen, Ignis having tried and failed to offer his help cleaning up. Clarus is elbow deep in bubbly dishwater instead, Gladio drying up alongside him.</p>
<p>Both Gladio’s parents are <em>big</em> in their own right, Clarus taller than Ignis and Hyacinth only an inch or two shorter but both are eclipsed wholly by their son. Hyacinth shares the deep skin of her son and Ignis detects Gladio’s hair in what remains of the short crop atop Clarus’ head.</p>
<p>“I’m said I’ve yet to meet Iris,” Ignis says honestly. He <em>loves</em> her dearly already, speaking to her on the phone whenever she calls Gladio and he’s there - so <em>proud</em> of her for following her dreams out to University in Tenebrae.</p>
<p>Hyacinth hums thoughtfully “I had hoped she’d intern in <em>Insomnia</em>, but she’s still spreading her wings and I won’t be the one to stop her.”</p>
<p>Ignis smiles over the rim of his glass.</p>
<p>“You still have family in Tenebrae?” Hyacinth asks.</p>
<p>“My parents,” Ignis said, “Moved back some time ago.”</p>
<p>“You still have such a strong accent,” Hyacinth notes.</p>
<p>“Well, that was the <em>Scientia</em> way,” Ignis says, arching his eyebrow.</p>
<p>Hyacinth rolls her eyes, “I see.”</p>
<p>Ignis shakes his head with a smile to let her know he’s not <em>particularly</em> bothered by it. Not any more at least.</p>
<p>“So you’re not <em>attached</em> to your surname,” she says, “Good to know.”</p>
<p>“I don’t -”</p>
<p>“For the future of course, no rush,” she teases.</p>
<p>Ignis chokes on his wine.</p>
<p>“Not that you’re getting any <em>younger</em>.”</p>
<p>“Babe,” Gladio suddenly calls and Ignis turns to watch him dry his hands on a dish towel, “Come tell Dad about how you got the funding for Regis’ immigration charity.”</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>“My car is more reliable,” Ignis says.</p>
<p>“My truck has more space <em>and</em> you won’t let me drive your car.”</p>
<p>“Well perhaps we should pack less things,” Ignis suggests.</p>
<p>“<em>Iggy</em>,” Gladio says. He tosses both the paperbacks he was considering onto the bed beside his still open duffel bag and shuffles closer to Ignis to hook his arm around his waist and forcing him into his side. Not that much <em>force</em> is really necessary.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind doing the driving,” Ignis says.</p>
<p>“But I’d rather <em>share</em>. You know, equal input and all that.”</p>
<p>Ignis traces the edge of Gladio’s tank top with his fingertips and averts his gaze.</p>
<p>“You already do so much for me,” Ignis says, “I feel like you don’t do enough.”</p>
<p>Gladio snorts and smooths back his hair to kiss his forehead.</p>
<p>“You cooked for me six times last week, if you <em>don’t</em> count the packed lunches you made me.”</p>
<p>“That’s nothing -”</p>
<p>“You found a florist in Tenebrae that stock Iris’ favourite flowers so I could sent her a congratulatory bouquet when she got her internship last month,” Gladio says.</p>
<p>“Yes, well she deserved -“</p>
<p>“And <em>then</em> you managed to track down that book for my dad even though it’s been out of print for a <em>decade</em> and he only mentioned it in passing the other night.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Ignis says, flushing with pleasure, “When you put it like that.”</p>
<p>“You gonna make me narrow down my book selection or can we take my truck?”</p>
<p>Ignis loops his arms around Gladio’s shoulders and goes up on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek.</p>
<p>“Will you read aloud to me when it’s my turn to drive?”</p>
<p>“You don’t want to just get an audio-book?” Gladio asks grinning.</p>
<p>“I’d prefer your voice, actually,” Ignis says.</p>
<p>Gladio tosses him back onto the bed and Ignis ends up having to refold half the laundry.</p>
<p>But it’s worth it.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Gladio hasn’t worn a shirt in days so his hands fall straight to his belt buckle as he makes his way towards the lake. They’d set the tent just off the banks of it, a nice change from the baking Leide heat, dappled beneath the shade of the trees in Duscae.</p>
<p>“C’mon Iggy,” Gladio calls over his shoulders and Gladio pauses in his walk to drop his jeans to the ground and step out of them.</p>
<p>“You can’t be serious,” Ignis calls back but even as he’s speaking Ignis watches the firm roundness of Gladio’s ass come into full view. Gladio reaches the waters edge and walks in up to his knees before turning to look over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Waters real nice,” Gladio cajoles.</p>
<p>“There’s swim-wear in your bag,” Ignis reminds him.</p>
<p>“Come swim with me Iggy,” Gladio says, “Be <em>spontaneous</em> with me.”</p>
<p>Ignis hesitates for only a second longer before untucking his polo from his trousers. <em>He</em> takes the time to fold his clothes and stack them inside the open flap of their tent, creeping to the edge of the lake in his boxers. Gladio’s up to his chest by the time he’s hesitating again, toes just kissing the cool water.</p>
<p>“Baby,” Gladio says, finally turning and facing him. The colour of his skin has deepened, gloriously rich and sun-kissed during his trip. Taken to wearing the length of his hair pulled up off his shoulders into a messy bun during the day and making it available to Ignis’ eager fingertips as they settle into the tent for the night.</p>
<p>“Come <em>in</em>,” Gladio says.</p>
<p>It’s strange how in the comfort of their bed - or tent - Ignis feels confident, even with the lights on full he’ll strip down naked without care and slowly make his way across the room with Gladio’s hungry eyes following his every move. But here, on a bank only lightly sheltered by trees and rocks with the last evening sun warming his form he feels <em>shy</em>. There’s no one else around for miles, Ignis thinks the chances of being interrupted are slim to none and <em>yet</em>.</p>
<p>His face is red as he pushes down his shorts, biting back a grin when Gladio’s wolf whistle cuts through the still air.</p>
<p>Gladio swims back to him, reaching Ignis when he’s only waist deep.</p>
<p>“Refreshing, huh?”</p>
<p>Ignis scoops his hand into the water and sends it rushing up over Gladio’s shoulders. Gladio doesn’t retaliate just tosses his head back as he laughs, tugging Ignis by the hips and wading them further into the water until Ignis’ feet no longer easily reach the bed of the lake.</p>
<p>Gladio’s not wrong, it <em>is</em> refreshing. Not quite as nice a scorching hot bath at the end of a stressful say but somewhere in that realm. Hands caress him under the water, slick and smooth, petting around his hip and to his thighs to tug them up around Gladio's waist.</p>
<p>Leaning into it Ignis settles his arms over Gladio’s shoulders, letting himself be shifted a little higher so that, for once, he gets to lean down to press his mouth to Gladio’s.</p>
<p>“I think you might have an ulterior motive, however,” Ignis says.</p>
<p>“Me? Never,” Gladio rumbles. He presses his mouth to Ignis’ sternum, kissing along his collarbone with chaste little presses even as his hands sneak lower, pressing <em>in</em> for a touch that is distinctly <em>not</em> chaste.</p>
<p>“Here?” Ignis asks, gasping for breath.</p>
<p>Gladio’s mouth is on his throat, teeth pressing into the curve of his jaw.</p>
<p>“Three good reasons why <em>not</em> here?”</p>
<p>Ignis can’t think of even one.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>“Those shorts are indecent,” Ignis says.</p>
<p>He adjusts his sunglasses, lamenting the loss of his prescription ones in an unfortunate sea fishing accident yesterday. The glasses are whole, Ignis is quite sure, just lost to him in the depth of the Cygilllian Ocean. The replacements are nice enough to look at but without their vision correction he can’t <em>really</em> enjoy his boyfriend’s impressive form in his tiny swim trunks the way he’d like too.</p>
<p>“All for you baby,” Gladio says, offering him a wink.</p>
<p>Ignis stretches out on his towel, grateful for the umbrella Gladio had procured for him when they’d first arrived this morning. The long drive home looms ahead of them tomorrow and normally Ignis would <em>chafe</em> at the idea of spending an entire day doing nothing but relaxing against the warm, white sand but Gladio had been <em>quite</em> persuasive in their hotel room this morning.</p>
<p>“I might go for a run,” Gladio says.</p>
<p>Sitting himself up again, Ignis laughs, “That doesn’t <em>sound</em> very relaxing.”</p>
<p>“But how often do I get the work out of running on <em>sand</em>,” Gladio says, but he steps under the cover of the umbrella and sits himself down beside Ignis.</p>
<p>Ignis <em>hmphs</em> and lays down, rolling onto his belly. It takes four seconds for Gladio’s hands to reach for him, petting down the bare length of his spine, gliding smoothly over the hints of sunscreen that haven’t quite absorbed in yet.</p>
<p>“<em>You’re</em> indecent, you know,” Gladio murmurs.</p>
<p>“My shorts are a perfectly standard length, thank you very much,” Ignis huffs.</p>
<p>“Mm, but the thing in them is <em>shocking</em>, nothing so gorgeous should be allowed to exist. To be on <em>display</em> where just anyone can see you.” Gladio kisses his shoulder, tucks his face close to Ignis’ ear to breath, “Come into the water with me. It was so much fun last time.”</p>
<p>“There are <em>children</em> here,” Ignis chides.</p>
<p>Gladio pulls back and lightly swats his ass.</p>
<p>“Okay but you owe me time in the hot tub later.”</p>
<p>Ignis smiles, slipping off his sunglasses and discarding them on the sand so he can fold his head against his arms.</p>
<p>“Read to me?” Ignis asks, “We’re almost done with the second book.”</p>
<p>Gladio kisses his shoulder again and reaches over his body to grab the book. He clears his throat and starts reading.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Ignis wakes up alone.</p>
<p>Which is the hard opposite to how he <em>likes</em> to wake up in the morning.</p>
<p>It’s early, but not <em>too</em> early so he rolls out of bed, bending down to grab Gladio’s discarded hoodie from the ground and pull it over his bare torso, leaving it unzipped as he pushes open the bedroom door.</p>
<p>Gladio’s in the kitchen area and Ignis smells the fresh brewed scent of coffee drifting from the almost full pot sat on the counter beside his favourite mug. Gladio sips his own cup as he feed water into Ignis’ herb planter, his little watering can almost comically small in his large hands.</p>
<p>Crossing the rest of the way to the kitchen Ignis stops the other side of the counter, continuing to watch Gladio work, carefully pushing back the leaves to test the soil before he pours a little more in.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Ignis blurts.</p>
<p>Gladio laughs and sets down the watering can.</p>
<p>“Took you long enough,” he says.</p>
<p>“<em>Gladio</em>,” Ignis sighs.</p>
<p>Leaning across the counter Gladio cups his face and pulls him in for a kiss, beneath the taste of his coffee Ignis can just pick out the hints of fresh mint toothpaste.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Gladio says.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a lot of thoughts about this au and they way soulmates work here so if you're interested in nonsensical rambling - </p>
<p>The reason Noct and Gladio have much clearer insight into past lives that Ignis and Prompto (we won’t get started on Luna) is due to connections to the crystal and magic in past lives. So, I think I made it clear but the canon game is one of the lives they all lived together. Ignis gets very vivid but specific memories because he was once *very* connected to the crystal (when he wore the ring) but he doesn’t have a full view like Noctis who is literally carrying around a 1000 or so years worth of memories. Why do you think he’s still so tired here! Noctis also has a special connection and draw to each of his friends’ souls though they are different to the way he’s connected to Prompto and Luna of course. It was a way for the Astrals to ensure he was safe through all his lives and get his job done.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Autumn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the fact Gladio’s house is nicer than Ignis' apartment they spend <em>most</em> of their nights together at Ignis’.</p><p>Ignis isn’t sure exactly why. He never requested as much and maybe Gladio figured it was a given considering Ignis’ apartment is only minutes away from his office. Just one of the many small adjustments Gladio continually makes for Ignis' benefit without comment or asking for something in return.</p><p>But sometimes, on Fridays when neither of them have work the next day - Ignis no longer has <em>any</em> desire to work through his weekends and shockingly the company <em>hasn’t</em> fallen apart - Gladio will be waiting outside the office building in his car. He drives them the short drive <em>towards</em> the suburbs but not fully into them where streets of houses with small, cramped gardens are interspersed with low-rise apartment buildings.</p><p>Gladio’s house is <em>beautiful</em>, cosy and comfortable with <em>more</em> than enough space for the two of them.</p><p>Ignis imagines what it <em>would</em> be like to travel to work from here each morning even though he holds <em>no</em> expectation of them taking further steps in their relationship so soon. It had taken Ignis eight months to say that he <em>loved</em> Gladio despite the fact his heart and his soul and his <em>mind</em> had felt it much sooner. It was an inevitability that Ignis had fought against for - for what?</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>He’s happier now than he’s ever been, could be happier still if all his clothes were hanging alongside Gladio’s in a shared closet, if grocery trips were a shared burden eased and made <em>fun</em> by the presence of a second person.</p><p>But Ignis can’t ask, not when it’s <em>Gladio’s</em> life that will be the most altered, not when it’s something that Ignis wants. Perhaps alone.</p><p>“You look good in my kitchen,” Gladio says, leaning against the door frame, “You should be in it more often.”</p><p>“You’re just saying that because I’m the only person currently in this room that can use this oven - <em>fantastic</em> by the way - without some kind of major bio-hazard incident occurring.”</p><p>Gladio fakes a pout, “Mean.”</p><p>“How long did it take you to scrape the burnt pizza crust off the bottom again?” Ignis asks.</p><p>“<em>Mean</em>.”</p><p>Blowing him a kiss Ignis says, “You love me.”</p><p>“Gods do I.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>“I thought only year end was this difficult?” Gladio says.</p><p>Ignis can’t spare the time to look up from the reports spread across his lap so he just shrugs, circling another error with his favourite red pen.</p><p>“Iggy,” Gladio says, “Take a break.”</p><p>“No time,” Ignis says, “If I don’t do it now -”</p><p>“You’ll do it later.”</p><p>Ignis huffs with annoyance at yet <em>another</em> stupid mistake. What is the <em>point</em> of having a team of overpaid , unenthusiastic higher-ups if they’re not capable of doing the most basic of tasks?</p><p>Pen to paper Ignis scours for another only to have the paper tugged clean out of his hands.</p><p>“Give it back,” Ignis snaps trying to snatch it back.</p><p>Gladio holds it over his head like a child and Ignis knows if he stands to take it Gladio will just stand, the extra reach in his arms meaning Ignis will have to resort to clambering on the furniture to take it back. And he’s not that desperate. Yet.</p><p>“Gladio,” Ignis pleads.</p><p>“Take a break,” Gladio says, “Just <em>fifteen</em> minutes and then I’ll give it back. I promise.”</p><p>Frowning, Ignis considers. Fifteen minutes isn’t <em>so</em> long. And maybe - <em>maybe</em> - the break <em>would</em> do him some good. It’s certainly enough time to <em>enjoy</em> a cup of coffee, maybe share more than a perfunctory kiss with his boyfriend.</p><p>“Just fifteen,” Ignis allows.</p><p>Beaming Gladio stacks the papers from Ignis’ lap altogether and throws them onto the coffee table. Ignis starts to stand, thinking of making an <em>entire</em> pot of coffee but Gladio grabs his arm when he’s only half risen and tugs him unceremoniously against his chest.</p><p>“Gladio,” Ignis grumbles but he lets himself be effortlessly manhandled until the two of them are reclining across the couch, Gladio a delightful extra cushion between Ignis and the furniture. It’s more than a little bit nice.</p><p>Gladio rubs up Ignis’ spine and signs, a little frustrated puff of air that stirs the hair on Ignis’ forehead.</p><p>“You’re so tense,” Gladio complains, kneading his fingers into the bunched muscles in Ignis’ shoulders, “Should run you a bath.”</p><p>“You’d have to have one installed first,” Ignis murmurs.</p><p>He feels boneless all at once, the best he’s felt all day. All <em>week</em>.</p><p>“You need a better apartment,” Gladio says gently.</p><p>“Don’t need it,” Ignis mumbles, eyes impossibly heavy, “Your house is better.”</p><p>Gladio kisses his forehead and Ignis doesn’t really know what happens after that.</p><p>- - -</p><p>“<em>Have you ever considered decaf?” Gladio asks as he snaps the lid onto the to-go cup of Ignis’ extra large coffee. </em></p><p>“<em>Once,” Ignis says, “But somebody almost died so I suggest you hand me that cup immediately.”</em></p><p>“<em>Where’s my tip?” Gladio asks pouting. </em></p><p><em>He’s wearing his uniform </em>wrong,<em> cap turned backwards on his head but there isn’t a single person in the world that can’t be disarmed by one look at his smile. Boss included. </em></p><p>“<em>You won’t </em>let<em> me tip you,” Ignis complains.</em></p><p>
  <em>Gladio goes up on his toes and leans over the counter, puckering his lips almost obscenely. </em>
</p><p>“<em>You’ll get in trouble,” Ignis says. </em></p><p>
  <em>Without relaxing his mouth Gladio rolls his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ignis sigh and goes up onto his toes in turn, darting forward to press the quickest kiss he can manage against his boyfriend’s mouth. </em>
</p><p>“<em>Have a good time in class,” Gladio says, “I’ll meet you and Prom in the student union when my shift is over.”</em></p><p>“<em>You have a seminar,” Ignis reminds him. </em></p><p>“<em>I can skip.” </em></p><p><em>Ignis swats him lightly on the arm, “You can </em>not<em>.”</em></p><p>“Fine<em>, I’ll meet you and Prom after my class,” Gladio says, “Hard ass.”</em></p><p>“<em>You love my ass,” Ignis teases. </em></p><p>Gladio pets across his jaw and tilts Ignis’ face up to look into his eyes. Ignis realises he’s cradled completely in his hold, huddled together on the park bench. The coffee cup he’d been holding is on the floor between Gladio’s feet, upright and no obvious spillage around it so Ignis can only assume Gladio got it before Ignis managed to drop it, sucked temporarily into another of his and Gladio’s lives together.</p><p>“Where’d you go?” Gladio asks, rubbing their noses together.</p><p>“You were my barista,” Ignis says.</p><p>“Barrister? Like a lawyer?” Gladio asks in surprise.</p><p>“Bar<em>i</em>sta,” Ignis says, stressing the pronunciation, “Coffee.”</p><p>“Ah, no wonder you fell in love with me,” Gladio teases.</p><p>Ignis shakes his head, “Has nothing to do with being soulmates of course. That pre-destined <em>fate </em>we’re so fortunate to have.”</p><p>“Ignis,” Gladio says, suddenly serious, “I love <em>you</em>. Fate be damned. Soulmate or no soulmate I would find you in every life, every reality and love you with every part of my being.”</p><p>“But we <em>are</em> soulmates,” Ignis says.</p><p>“Completely unimportant,” Gladio retorts, “I mean it. I love every thought you’ve ever had, every thought you <em>will</em> have. Forever and always.”</p><p>Ignis huffs.</p><p>“You should hear some of the things I think when you leave your gym socks on the floor,” Ignis teases.</p><p>Gladio leans in to kiss his forehead, eyes warm and nothing but affectionate.</p><p>“You’ve not had one of those for a while, huh?” Gladio says, kissing his nose instead, “You okay?”</p><p>“Mhm, as long as my coffee survived,” Ignis says.</p><p>“Every drop,” Gladio promises, reaching for it and handing it off into Ignis’ eager hands. It’s still warm and Ignis cradles it gratefully in his palms for a few moments before taking his first sip.</p><p>Gladio shifts so his arm is more naturally around Ignis’ shoulders, leaning them back comfortably against the park bench. <em>Their</em> bench, it feels like.</p><p>A gust of wind blows between the leaves, tossing a wave of orange and gold autumn leaves onto the path.</p><p>“I wonder if I ever <em>have</em> been a barrister,” Gladio says.</p><p>Ignis chuckles, “You <em>can</em> talk your way out of anything, love.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>In the end Ignis <em>had</em> returned to the fitness centre, though he had managed to convince Gladio to waive the insistence on an induction. If Ignis needed any help he knew <em>just</em> where to find it.</p><p>On Wednesdays Ignis finishes work <em>early</em> and joins Luna and Prompto for a yoga class which Gladio insists he <em>can</em> teach but doesn’t because he has a half dozen employees that can do it <em>better</em> than him.</p><p>That <em>is</em> until early October when a series of vacations, a maternity leave and sickness bug knocks Gladio’s work down to a skeleton crew. Ignis enters with Luna - Prompto an unfortunate victim of the bug - to find Gladio stood at the front of the class looking a <em>touch</em> uncomfortable in his usual sweatpants and tank top.</p><p>He offers Ignis a wink but in the name of professionalism stays where he is, greeting the other attendees as they enter.</p><p>“This should be interesting,” Luna says with a grin, unfurling her mat into her usual spot.</p><p>“See if he lives up to his claims,” Ignis says following suit.</p><p>No one intrudes on the space that would normally include Prompto and Ignis doesn’t know if that’s general politeness or no one wanting to subject themselves to a full hour working close to two people that are obviously close friends.</p><p>“Okay,” Gladio says, clapping his hands together when everyone is settled in place, “So you may have noticed I’m not your usual instructor.”</p><p>There’s a few laughs. Ignis exchanges a look with Luna.</p><p>“And you can probably guess that I’m not <em>quite</em> as flexible as your usuals - I know, I know. Surprising.”</p><p>Gladio pauses, scratching the back of his neck and looking just a little awkward.</p><p>“But I promise I know all the technical stuff, so I’ll be able to adjust your posture,” Gladio assures the room, “If you can’t <em>do</em> teach, right?”</p><p>Gladio claps his hands and leads them into the warm up and through the normal sequence. He follows long admirably with the few easier poses but bows out pretty soon when they slip into the more advanced moves.</p><p>Gladio comes by Ignis and Luna rarely, only once approaching and helping Luna adjust the spacing of her feet on the mat to help her balance. He doesn’t talk to Ignis at all and Ignis doesn’t have <em>quite</em> enough pride to assume he’s done everything <em>perfectly</em> - though he does have enough pride in <em>Gladio’s</em> work to know if Ignis had been in danger of <em>harming</em> himself he would have stepped in. Ignis can only assume Gladio’s trying to avoid obvious favouritism and swinging too far the other way.</p><p>It’s not exactly a secret around here what they are to each other.</p><p>“Amazing work everyone,” Gladio says after the cool down is finished.</p><p>A few of the more eager and outgoing members of the class give him a short round of applause and Gladio bows in mock deference before waving them away off a laugh.</p><p>Ignis considers ducking away with just a wave but Gladio gestures for Ignis to come over to where he’s still stood at the head of the room.</p><p>“I’ll pop next door and get us some smoothies,” Luna says giving Gladio a big wave. He winks at her and she retaliates by blowing him a kiss.</p><p>“You’re an angel,” Ignis tells her.</p><p>“Mango?” she checks.</p><p>“<em>Angel</em>,” Ignis says again.</p><p>Giggling she leaves them and Ignis approaches his boyfriend slowly as the class empties. Two of the girls that had applauded Gladio seem to be hovering, eyeing him eagerly but they turn about and leave when they notice Ignis heading his way.</p><p>“Iggy,” Gladio groans when the door has closed behind the last person, “Astrals Iggy, really?”</p><p>He looks <em>upset</em>, pained almost and Ignis drops his mat to the floor hastily to reach with both hands and cup his scruffy jaw.</p><p>“What’s the matter?”</p><p>“You’re so <em>flexible</em>,” he whines.</p><p>Ignis’ hands drop.</p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p>“You just - were all bendy and <em>long</em> and <em>fuck,</em>” Gladio rambles.</p><p>“I - Gladio,” Ignis pinches the bridge of his nose, “I have reason to believe you already <em>know</em> how flexible I am. I'm sure I demonstrate quite regularly in fact.”</p><p>“But that’s <em>different</em> Gladio insists, “I’m not used to you doing it in public. Usually you’re underneath me, or on top. Or -”</p><p>Ignis clears his throat.</p><p>Gladio’s grin is roguish now, possibly because Ignis’ cheeks feel warmer than the recent exercise would excuse.</p><p>Gladio puts his hands on Ignis’ hips and pulls him close, pressing the length of their bodies together. Ignis groans softly when their hips collide, Gladio is not <em>disinterested</em> between his thigh.</p><p>“Gladio,” Ignis sighs, “<em>Down</em> boy.”</p><p>Gladio kisses him, wet heat and teeth against his lips. He grins their hips together.</p><p>“Igs,” he says roughly.</p><p>“Later,” Ignis promises.</p><p>Gladio kisses along his jaw, nibbling on the sharp edge of it beneath his ear.</p><p>“My office door locks,” Gladio breathes.</p><p>Ignis slaps his chest gently, “Luna’s currently buying me a smoothie.”</p><p>“Ugh,” Gladio groans, “I hate Luna.”</p><p>Ignis slaps him again, harder this time.</p><p>“I mean. I <em>love</em> Luna, but she’s totally cock blocking me right now,” Gladio complains.</p><p>“Oh yes,” Ignis drawls, “She’s the <em>only</em> reason I’m not stripping out of my clothes right this second.”</p><p>“I knew it,” Gladio says, laughter vibrating against Ignis’ throat.</p><p>“Gladio?” Ignis says softly.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Keep thinking about how flexible I am and I promise to <em>show</em> you just as soon as you get home,” Ignis says.</p><p>Gladio tosses his head back to groan and Ignis slips free from his hold, bending to retrieve his mat as he heads for the door.</p><p>“Tease!” Gladio calls. Ignis turns to walk backward for a few steps, juts long enough to blow Gladio a kiss and watch him adjust the bulge in his sweatpants.</p><p>- - -</p><p>[Ignis 16:02] I have to be here for a conference call to Altissia at 5pm. Sorry love. Head home and I’ll drive myself over when I’m done.</p><p>[Gladio 16:08] I don’t mind waiting for you, baby.</p><p>[Ignis 16:10] I don’t know how long it’ll take, love. I’ll let you know when I’m leaving the office.</p><p>[Gladio 16:11] &lt;3</p><p>[Ignis 19:21] On my way. Sorry I’m so late.</p><p>[Gladio 19:22] Don’t apologise. I love you. Here waiting, drive safe &lt;3</p><p>Ignis reverses his car onto Gladio’s driveway, tucking it neatly in front of Gladio’s truck.</p><p>The front door in unlocked when Ignis tries the handle and he makes sure to reset the lock once he’s inside so they don’t have to worry about it later.</p><p>“Gladio?” he says loudly once free of his shoes and jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“Upstairs,” Gladio yells back.</p><p>Rushing up the stairs he listens carefully for a hint as to where he could be but hears <em>nothing</em>.</p><p>“Darling?” he calls, not bothering to pitch his voice so loud this time.</p><p>“Bathroom,” Gladio tells him, voice echoing.</p><p>Ignis steps through into the bedroom, shedding his suit jacket and tossing it onto the bed before pushing open the door to Gladio’s en-suite.</p><p>“I love you,” Ignis says at once, “You beautiful, perfect man I <em>love</em> you.”</p><p>Gladio grins but Ignis is too busy staring and stripping off his clothes to say any more.</p><p>Gladio’s in the <em>bath</em>, his <em>huge</em> bath with a layer of lavender bubbles sitting on top of the water where steam is still visibly rising off the hot water. Lit candles line the edge, flickering merrily as the only source of light in the room and there, on the wide shelf behind the taps is a bottle of Ignis’ favourite red wine, cork popped and open to breathe.</p><p>“Did I do good?” Gladio teases.</p><p>If Ignis still felt any embarrassment in baring himself before Gladio he wouldn’t have time for it now. His boxers tangle on his ankle as he tries to step out of them and he kicks them away violently not sparing even a single thought for where they might end up.</p><p>Ignis steps into the tub, sighing with pleasure as the hot water envelopes him. Gladio spreads his arms open in invitation, jostling one of the candles with his hand. Happily taking the invitation Ignis sinks down, settling himself between Gladio’s thick thighs and resting against his chest. He turns half sideways so he can lay his cheek over Gladio’s heart and listen to it <em>thump, thump, thump</em> away.</p><p>“How was your meeting?” Gladio asks.</p><p>“What meeting?” Ignis teases.</p><p>“The bath is that good, huh?”</p><p>“Perfect,” Ignis murmurs, turning his head briefly to kiss Gladio’s damp skin.</p><p>“You want some wine?” Gladio asks. He cups his hands in the water and scoops it over the small amount of Ignis’ torso not submerged in the water.</p><p>“In a minute,” Ignis says, “Let me just <em>exist</em> for a moment, please.”</p><p>Gladio wraps his arms around him under the water and nuzzles his nose into the top of Ignis’ head.</p><p>“Anything you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Winter (Again)</p><p> </p><p>[Ignis 11:31] I swear, Noctis better have a good reason for scheduling THREE Saturday meetings and not turning up for any of them.</p><p>[Ignis 13:33] The coffee place is horrendous on Saturdays. Now I know why you never let me go.</p><p>[Ignis 15:01] Just one more meeting left and then I’m all yours darling. I’ll head over straight away.</p><p>[Ignis 16:29] Gladio?</p><p>[Gladio 16:34] I think you better head to your place.</p><p>[Ignis 16:35] Is everything alright?</p><p>[Gladio 16:36] Fine. I just think it’s for the best.</p><p>Ignis’ palms are sweating as he gets into his car. The drive from his office to his apartment block is mere <em>minutes</em>. Not nearly enough time to puzzle this all out.</p><p>
  <em>What did he do?</em>
</p><p>They had <em>plans</em>. They’d arranged this, an evening at Gladio’s house tonight so they could go on a hike tomorrow, some quality alone time to make up for Ignis’ lost Saturday. What could possibly have happened in the seven hours Ignis was at the office? Why had Gladio changed his mind?</p><p>Maybe this was the last straw? The one that broke the camel’s back. Gladio had always been so understanding of his schedule, supportive and proud of all the work Ignis puts in to make good changes where he possibly can. He’d never complained, not unless the stress was starting to wear visibly on Ignis, and even then he’d only stepped in to make sure Ignis takes care of himself.</p><p>As he parks up in his spot his considers that maybe he should have gone to Gladio’s anyway, begged his boyfriend to talk to him, to explain what was happening and try and make amends. Ignis feels the prelude to grief tugging at his chest, testing the infallible bond between them. They’ve never <em>broken up</em> before, not in any life that Ignis’ bond has shown him anyway.</p><p>What even happens to romantic bonds that break? How do the people <em>cope</em>?</p><p>Ignis isn’t sure he <em>will</em> cope.</p><p>Stepping out of the elevator he hears the low thrum of music from one of his neighbours.</p><p>Great. <em>Wonderful</em>, just what he needs.</p><p>A <em>party</em> today of all days, when all he wants to do is bury himself beneath his covers and pull a pillow over his head to pretend the rest of world doesn’t exist.</p><p>It’s not until Ignis has his key in the door that he realises the noise isn’t in his neighbours apartment but <em>his</em>.</p><p>Ignis turns the key, pushing it open to see -</p><p><em>Everyone</em>.</p><p>Prompto and Noctis are stood either side of the coffee table, one of Ignis’ fitted sheets stretched between them as they attempt to fold it into a neat square. Hyacinth and Luna are by the bookcase, sorting Ignis’ books across the three open boxes before them. Clarus is nowhere to be seen but a quick survey of the shoes tells Ignis that he’s <em>here</em>, somewhere.</p><p><em>Gladio’s</em> here too, wrapping glasses from Ignis’ cabinets in bubble-wrap and placing them in a box of his own.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Ignis asks dumbly.</p><p>He’s not sure he minds what the answer is - not when Gladio is <em>here</em> and the face he turns on Ignis is nervous but not <em>angry</em>.</p><p>“Iggy!” Prompto cries, “Happy moving day!”</p><p>“Moving day?” Ignis repeats.</p><p>The pain in his chest lessens, eases almost completely, evaporating as though it was never there in the first place.</p><p>“Lets go help Clarus,” Hyacinth says to Luna and the two of them offer Ignis a smile before walking off towards the bedroom.</p><p>They’re almost entirely through the door when Luna spins on her heel and hisses, “Boys!”</p><p>Prompto and Noct drop the sheet completely, letting it fall in a crumpled heap atop the coffee table and all but run after their wife.</p><p>“Gladio?” Ignis says softly, walking forward tentatively.</p><p>“Move in with me Iggy,” Gladio says with no preamble, “We can get a new house, if you want, but come live with me.”</p><p>“You want to live together.”</p><p>“You can fill my entire garden with herbs, no more window box,” Gladio offers.</p><p>“You already started packing,” Ignis says.</p><p>“I’m confident in your ability to see the logic in cohabiting,” Gladio says, adopting a formal tone. Ignis would feel mocked if Gladio’s smile was less sweet.</p><p>“My lease <em>is</em> almost up,” Ignis says.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Gladio sets the glass in his hand down just in time to catch Ignis in his arms when he throws himself into them. Gladio’s mouth seems to be waiting for his kiss, eager and loving as he returns every press of Ignis’ affection, laughing when Ignis starts, their joy infectious.</p><p>“I suppose I <em>do</em> already have a key,” Ignis says.</p><p>Gladio <em>whoops</em> and pulls Ignis back off his feet, spinning them around in the small square of Ignis’ <em>former</em> kitchen.</p><p>“I love you,” Gladio says.</p><p>“And I you,” Ignis assures him. When his feet are firmly on the ground he hits Gladio in the shoulder, “Next time you plan something like this try not to make me think you’re breaking up with me.”</p><p>Gladio winces, “I didn’t mean it to sound like that. I just didn’t want to spoil the surprise.”</p><p>“Well you certainly got your wish,” Ignis says flatly.</p><p>Gladio kisses him again, one last time before returning to his glasses. Ignis joins him, standing close enough to feel the warmth of Gladio against his side. He reaches for for a long-stemmed wine glass with one hand and picks up one of the squares of bubble-wrap Gladio has in a stack beside his box.</p><p>“So, for the record,” Gladio says as he wraps another of Ignis’ wine glasses, “You said <em>I love you</em> first, but I’ve handled asking you to move in -”</p><p>“I don’t remember much <em>asking</em>,” Ignis says wryly.</p><p>Gladio clears his through, “<em>Anyway</em>. I asked about moving so the balls back in your court when it comes to getting engaged.”</p><p>Ignis almost drops <em>his </em>glass.</p><p>“<em>Gladiolus</em>.”</p><p>“Traditionally you should ask my Dad for permission,” Gladio teases, “But the family ring is on my moms side.”</p><p>Ignis scowls at Gladio while he seals the box with tape marked <em>fragile</em> but only so Gladio won’t be able to catch in his expression the mental note he makes to arrange a lunch date with Hyacinth.</p><p>Maybe for tomorrow, if she’s free.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm now on <a href="https://twitter.com/Ginger_El_">twitter</a> and <a href="https://gingerel.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Ginger_El_">twitter</a> and <a href="https://gingerel.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>